With You
by WindPretear
Summary: Follow along with the original story again as the main character...with some twists of course. HEAVY SMUT. Adult content. Kunihiko's story and your POV. Chapter goes by episode(s). "I moved to Tokyo to be with him again under the excuse of looking for a new job... but it was obvious that he hadn't remembered our promise from long ago...will I be able to make him fall for me?"
1. Pretend Fiancee

**Currently I have been absolutely obsessed with the voltage "dating game" My Forged Wedding. I chose Saeki initially but then went back to select Kunihiko and...boy am I glad I did! I love his character and the story line that comes with it. The only disappointment I had was that I wished it was...sexier...more adult. There was just too many things I wanted to change. This story will go along with the original story line but...with a few twists. If you haven't finished Kunihiko's story just be aware that there is going to be spoilers as some parts of the dialogue are similar if not the same. I do not own "My Forged Wedding", this is just MY take on what SHOULD have happened with the story! Kunihiko is obviously 35 years old and the MC is 22/23 ...you can choose. **

**The story is written with no character name for MC so it is like YOU are the main character. You're welcome. Please enjoy. ;)**

* * *

_**With You**_

**Chapter One: Pretend Fiancee**

**(Episodes 1 and 2)**

_**Written and adapted by: WindPretear**_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as the sunlight that streamed through the pink curtains in beautiful beams touched my face. Tossing a bit in the bed I had been given, I shifted off the warm covers and threw my legs over the small full size bed. As my toes touched the coldness of the floor I sighed and stretched my arms up over my head to shake off the sleepiness and also the disappointment that my wonderful dream ended in such an abrupt halt.

Staring out the window through the sheer curtains at the giant office building blocking my view of the city, I reflected on the past three days of my arrival in Tokyo. "Kunihiko...I thought we would be living together...not the other way around." I frowned at how sad my voice sounded as I talked to myself out loud in the small, empty bedroom.

I've been helping out at the bar downstairs while I've held residence in the apartment above it but, _he_ hasn't even bothered to come visit me the past two days!

_Kunihiko..._

I groaned, fell back on the bed and grabbed a pillow to lightly scream into as I let my frustration out as my long hair fanned out behind me. _Kunihiko..._

This wasn't the way it was supposed to turn out! "All I wanted was to move to Tokyo to be with Kuni under the excuse of _trying_ to look for a job. I didn't think that he would actually take that excuse _seriously_, give me a small job at this sports bar that he ran "_for fun_", and set me up in my _own_ apartment above it! The nerve of him...he wouldn't even come to visit me." Small tears began to gather at my eyes before I quickly wiped them away and stared at the ceiling in thought.

He probably doesn't remember the promise we made all those years ago. I squinted my eyes as another round of salty tears threatened to spill, "_I was serious when I told him that I was going to marry him." _That promise was made almost over 17 years ago...even though I was in Kindergarten and he was in High School he sounded like he was serious when he told me that I would be his bride someday.

Sucking up my sadness and ending my pathetic sulking I slung my body over the bed and got dressed for the long day that was sure ahead of me.

At least I could count on Kunihiko's _friends_ to visit me.

* * *

As I walked down the stairs to the bar a warm feeling began to grow in my chest and as I went to unlock the door to the bar I realized that the door had already been opened. Curiously I walked in and my breath caught in my throat as I saw the man I had been yearning to see for the past two days sitting at the counter reading something as the television propped up against the wall loudly played a baseball game.

He turned and looked at me with interest as the bell latched onto the door chimed. He was wearing the same outfit he had been when I last saw him, a pink shirt with an unbuttoned brown dress shirt draped over it. He was also wearing a necklace with a rectangle pendant and a tan hat on his head. He decided to keep his relatively long wavy hair down and looked like he didn't even bother shaving this morning.

"Hey, Good Morning." He smiled as he brushed his arm behind his neck in a boyish gesture. All in all, he looked like a bum...but a pretty sexy one at that.

I smiled warmly and approached him as he removed himself from the bar stool he was sitting on, "Good Morning, Uncle." I replied politely. Inwardly I was cringing, all I wanted to do was call him by his actual name instead of the title of 'Uncle', he really wasn't my Uncle and we weren't even related so it was a mystery to me why we still had to go through this routine, we grew up together after all.

Behind him I noticed that he had a popular women's magazine lying open on the counter and I gave him a questioning look as I crossed my arms and playfully asked, "Are you sure you have time to read that women's magazine? No preparations for the lunch hour?"

His head titled to the side and his gaze narrowed rebounding the playfulness I had acted, "I just did it so I'm just enjoying my free time now."

I laughed lightly and took a seat at the counter next to his, "It always looks like you're on your own time, Uncle." I retorted as I placed my hand on my cheek and looked up at him through my bangs.

Kunihiko joined me by taking his seat again, "You're still a baby so you don't get it." He joked, "I just make it look like I have a lot of time. I'm actually a really busy person."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." I replied and rolled my eyes as I tired to ignore the heavy, sinking feeling in my chest. _"**Baby**, he called me a **baby**...is this how he really sees me? I know that we're 13 years apart but that doesn't make me a baby..."_

Clearly he didn't realize how sad I felt at the moment and returned to his magazine on the counter as his face rested on his hand like he was bored.

"I see." He stated after reading a few lines on the boldly colored glossy page, "It says here that girls like it when they're praised about something internal because it feels like the guy understands them better." His gaze shifted to mine curiously,

"Are you like that too?" He questioned and leaned in a little closer.

Thinking about the question for a second, I shrugged, "Well, I guess so."

Kunihiko leaned back and stretched his arms, "I see, I'm surprised that you have an ordinary opinion."

My eyebrow raised up questioningly, "What are you talking about? Ordinary? You are the one who isn't ordinary..." I trailed off and looked away from him.

His lips curled into a sly smirk, "Why thank you. I don't like to be ordinary. You can never get ahead in this world unless you're different." He added on at the end.

My eyes returned back to his form and I looked him up and down. On the outside it would look like I was just assessing his character but on the inside...my mind was mentally stripping him of his clothes. "Well, when I look at you...I agree." I finally grinned.

Kunihiko laughed and put his hand behind his head once more in a bashful manner, "You're starting to get reasonable! You have really grown up." He added another chuckle.

I lightly bit my lip from the warmth radiating throughout my veins at the sight of the man in front of me, "_Oh yes, Kuni, I sure have indeed grown up_."

Thinking back to what Kunihiko just said I could feel my face getting red with irritation, "But you just called me a baby!" I sighed and looked him straight in his beautiful purple grey eyes, "You are SO full of it." I added with a smirk.

It was Kunihiko's turn to raise an eyebrow, "What's wrong with that?" He questioned innocently but deep down inside he was just wanting to play with me and make me flustered.

I pouted my lip and Kunihiko was quiet for a few seconds before he decided to continue as if he became lost in thought for a moment, "But wow, you were so little back then. I didn't think you would grow up to become a woman."

Trying really hard to keep my face straight I failed when my lips curled into a smirk and I leaned back on my hand, "What did you think I would become? A Dinosaur?"

Kunihiko laughed at my snarky response but I decided to continue, "That just means you got older, Uncle." I finished.

"I'm still young you know! Thirty five is still very young." Kunihiko smirked and went back to reading his article. I watched as he became fascinated with more information relayed to him on the page and thought about how we have known each other since I was very small because we are "_relatives_". His family and my family are just very close even though we aren't related by blood or marriage.

Both of us were silent for a good five minutes while he finished reading the magazine with a final turn to the page. He lightly pushed the magazine away and leaned on the counter to watch the baseball game displayed on the flat screen television in front of us. Sighing lightly I figured that he wouldn't be paying any attention to me for a little while as he was so absorbed into the game. I stood off of my stool and went behind the counter to wipe the glasses on the shelf since after all that was "my job".

Suddenly the phone began to ring and quickly I grabbed the phone off the receiver and answered pleasantly, "Thank you for calling Long Island! How may I help you?"

A strong male voice replied on the other line, "Excuse me, may I speak to President Aikawa?" I blinked at the question before realizing that this was probably a call from Kunihiko's main job,

"Yes, please hold on for a second." I placed the phone call on hold before I went to grab Kunihiko's attention,

"Uncle, you have a call."

His whole demeanor changed suddenly and a look plastered itself on his face that I had never seen before, "Is it a girl?" He questioned quite seriously.

I shook my head, "No, it's definitely a man. I think it's regarding your work..." I trailed off as I watched him sigh and get up out of his seat to take the phone call. "Darn." He muttered.

"Hello, this is Aikawa speaking."

Listening to the tone of his voice become pleasant and professional was something totally new to me. He changed his whole vibe just like that and even though he was reluctant to pick up the phone he was very proper. I couldn't help but laugh at how strange it was to hear him speak so professionally!

My attention quickly shifted to the wall clock as I realized I should open the bar for business since it was already eleven thirty in the morning. Walking over the the door I flipped the sign so it read "OPEN" but it wasn't like anyone was waiting for the bar to open so it wasn't even that big of a hassle. After that was done I walked back over to the counter where I realized that Kunihiko was done with his call.

Tilting my head to the side a bit I realized that something must be wrong for him to act so strangely solemn all of a sudden. Kunihiko had such a dazed look on his face with a hand over his forehead like he just heard something that he couldn't believe. "Oh...what should I do?" He mumbled rubbing his hand down his face. What in the world just happened?

For the next minute or so, Kunihiko must have sighed over 20 times until it just became incredibly excessive and I decided I needed to know what was going on. I walked right up to him but it looked like he didn't even realize I was in front of him. I waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention but he was so lost in thought he didn't even realize what I was doing. Shrugging my shoulders I walked away from him to leave him to his thoughts as I went back to cleaning the glasses.

A few minutes later he walked up to me and avoided eye contact with me. "I have a favor to ask of you..."

"Hmm? What is it?" I placed the last glass down and gave him my full attentions.

Kunihiko sat in the stool right in front of my spot at the counter and placed his hands underneath his chin, "Could you...pretend to be my fiancee for a day?"

I'm so glad I placed that last glass down because after those words escaped his mouth I was sure I would have dropped the fragile object. Did he just say what I thought he just said? Fiancee?

"What?"

I blinked a few times and my heart seemed to speed up a hundred times faster and the room suddenly became hotter, "Wait...did you just ask me to pretend to be your fiancee?" I questioned the man in front of me back all too quickly. Get it together girl!

Kunihiko let his hands fall to the counter and clasped them together, "Yeah...could you?" He asked again with a little embarrassment showing on his face.

"Could I? Well.." Placing a hand to my face I prayed that it wasn't the color of a tomato because it sure felt very warm. Could I really do this? Is this my chance to show him my feelings?

Kunihiko's expression changed quickly as if he was afraid I would turn him down, "It's just pretend!" He quickly added, "So what could be the harm?" He finished with a nervous smile.

Thinking about the situation I shifted my weight from one heel to the other. _"The harm? The harm would be that I would fall in love with you even more and have myself fall into extreme disappointment once the day is over..." _Desperately I wanted to tell him but instead I opted for another question,

"What is this for?"

Kunihiko's attitude changed as he thought about an annoyance that had been plaguing him for a while now, "Well..." His face dropped into a gloomy look and it was the most adorable thing in the world. "The phone call was from the CEO of a company named Yanahara Holdings. I do business with them."

He sighed and rested his palm against his cheek, "He's been asking me to meet with this daughter for a possible marriage arrangement."

_"Marriage Arrangement? Oh...oh no. No. No. This isn't happening! He can't marry...some...some BIMBO!"_ For a split second I feared that I would fall to the floor from a fainting spell.

"Apparently his daughter fell in love with me at first sight during the party I attended a few months back." He explained solemnly.

"What? Fell in love with you? She doesn't even know you!" I had to try and hold back my anger and jealousy at another woman falling in love with Kunihiko...it..just wasn't possible! How could she fall in love with him so quickly? It's not like she knows him like _I_ know him.

Kunihiko tilted his head at my obvious crazed expression and leaned in to poke my forehead, "Why do you look so surprised?"

I stayed silent as he spoke once again, "I want to turn it down without offending them."

Inwardly I realized a breath I had been holding as the tension left my body suddenly. He didn't want her! Thank god. A questioned surfaced in my mind that I just had to ask,

"Why won't you marry her?"

"I'm not interested in marriage." Kunihiko responded and looked away from my eyes back to the television but still was in conversation with me, "Even if it's beneficial for my business I don't plan on getting married."

Don't plan on getting married? No! _"This was the reason I came to you..."_ I wonder what this is all about.

"Isn't it time you settled down though?" I asked questioningly wanting to know his answer for suddenly not wanting to get married.

"Settle down? I don't want to be constricted by a marriage." Kunihiko answered still not meeting my gaze. Something told me there was more to this answer but I decided to let it go...I would get the answers I needed later.

"Anyway they are an important client essential to the success of my business. We're negotiating a big deal right now so I don't want to offend them."

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?" I leaned forward to get his attention from the game on the vibrant screen. He could avoid this no problem! Just turn her down politely and maybe go eat brunch or something fancy like that. Sure they can't expect him to just accept so readily?

"The CEO told me that if I already have someone I'm planning on marrying...he wanted to meet her." Our gazes locked and my heart almost exploded in happiness, did he remember our promise? Doesn't he really plan on marrying me? But wait...he just said he didn't want to get married?

"He'll never bring up the issue again if he meets a woman I plan on marrying." Kunihiko explained the situation as best as he could because he knew that I had no prior knowledge to this situation. For that I was grateful.

Another question in my mind was voiced through my lips, "Don't you have any other female friends you could ask?" I was dying to know! Were there others? "I bet any woman would love to pretend to be your fiancee..." I quietly mumbled as I looked at the television screen suddenly interested in a commercial.

"I can't ask a favor like this to anyone!" He passionately stated and leaned over the counter to grasp a hand and stare into my eyes pleadingly, "It's just for a day if everything goes as planned."

Listen to him try and ask me over and over again! Of course I was going to say yes, this was my chance to really act like his lover.

I presented him a sweet smile and watched him instantly relax, "Alright, I will pretend to be your fiancee." Even if it's just for a day.

Kunihiko laughed and smiled widely back at me, "Yes! I knew that I could count on you!" Leaning over the counter again he tried to tousle my hair, acting as if I was a child. I frowned at the gesture but let him release his happiness on my person even if I was offended by his thoughts on me.

* * *

The next day we were scheduled to meet this important CEO and I wasted no time getting ready. This was my big chance to really surprise Kunihiko and set my plan into action for him to fall for me.

Oh, he would fall. Hard.

I walked down the steps to wait for him in front of the bar and made sure that my outfit was neat and professional for this important meeting. I wore a halter strapped little black dress that fell down to my knees and flared out in a skater skirt type of style. Making sure to wear a push up bra underneath my dress it helped to accentuate my curves and to make myself a little bit taller I wore platform silver sandals on my feet. My hair was beautifully curled out to frame my face and the make up I chose for today made myself seem more mysterious and sophisticated than normal. If this image didn't help Kunihiko want to take me instantly, I didn't know what will.

As I made my way down the stairs I stopped instantly as I saw Kunihiko dressed like I never had before...and damn it...he was incredibly gorgeous. Wearing a professional striped suit with a white dress shirt underneath and black tie around his neck it was almost as if he knew what color I was going to wear and matched out outfits. His usually long untamed hair was neatly placed back in a low pony tail with some strands framing his face. He even was cleanly shaven! Imagine that.

Leaning against the most expensive car I had ever seen in my life his lips curled up into a grin as he watched me walk down the stairs. Swinging my hips lightly I walked right up to him and he pushed himself off his car to stand in front of me,

"Speechless? Are you falling in love with me?"

My eyes widened and I almost lost my cool before I quickly covered it up with a playful smirk, "Hm, of course."

That was when Kunihiko's eyes widened and he stumbled as he walked to the driver's side of the car, "What?"

I quickly winked and slid into the car with ease, "In your dreams, of course." I finished and lightly tossed my hair behind me as I winked at him.

Starting the engine, Kunihiko shook his head and lightly laughed the situation off. "_Damn, he just didn't get that...did he?_" I decided to break the small silence, "You know, you look so different. You actually don't look like a bum for once."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he put his turn signal on to turn right, "Ha, you just don't know a real man when you see one."

Even though my head was focused on the lights of the road, my eyes drifted to the side to examine the handsome man next to me, "_Oh I do alright..."_ I shifted in my seat to make myself comfortable but the ever growing heat between my thighs was growing to extreme heights and I was sure I would jump him if I didn't do anything about it.

"Oh, make sure not to call me "Uncle" tonight. Call me Kunihiko." He instructed as he pulled into the restaurant parking garage.

"Kunihiko." I spoke, testing his name out like testing out the temperature of a body of water. My whole body began to tingle even more as I said his name again loving the sound of it, "Kunihiko. I got it. I'll be careful." I smiled with glee and wanted to jump into the air out of my seat. Finally! I can call him by his name!

"Just relax and be yourself tonight." The man I was in love with replied smoothly as he pulled into a parking space away from any other cars to avoid any dents. "I'm glad you were able to help me out with this situation." He added as he turned the engine off.

I wonder...

"Hey, Kunihiko? Can I ask you a question?"

His eyebrows rose in interest, "Yeah? What is it?"

Well, here goes nothing. "You said before you weren't interested in getting married before." My eyes shifted to his gorgeous grey ones, "Did you mean it?"

Kunihiko smiled halfheartedly almost as if he was sad, "I do mean it. I believe couples shouldn't sacrifice their lives for the other." His gaze drifted out farther away towards the sparking lights of the city before us shown right outside the high parking garage. My heart dropped again at that response,

"Then, what's your ideal type?"

His lips shifted into a smile, "Someone independent. Someone I truly feel is a partner in life."

I had to know...

"You haven't had a long-term girlfriend, have you?" I almost leaned towards him as the anticipation for his answer shook my body.

"No."

Silently I was sad for him but at the same time I was incredibly happy that he had no other female in his life right now.

"Let's head inside." He quickly smiled and we headed out the car to the restaurant.

* * *

The rest of the short trip to the restaurant went by quickly and soon we were in the high class restaurant being seated at a small table of five. Kunihiko walked up to the chair I was about to sit in and pulled it out for me, "Please." He gestured. I froze for a moment thinking about how different he was treating me, normally he would have said something snarky and threw me into the chair. I grasped his hand and let him slide me into the chair gracefully before releasing my hand. It was a shame really, I wanted to hold onto his hand for the rest of the night.

Glancing around the room I noticed that the furniture was luxurious and a sparkling chandelier hung right above our table. I gulped down the lump in my throat, I sure hope that I can pull this off...

A family of three headed towards us and instantly Kunihiko rested his hand on my back, "Are you ready?" He whispered and I turned my head so that our lips were only a breath away.

"Yes." I responded bravely while glancing down at those perfect lips I wanted pressed against my own. He grabbed my hand and we both stood up as the family approached us-An elderly man, elderly woman, and young smug looking woman.

The elderly man smiled warmly and bowed, "Hello, Mr. Aikawa, a pleasure to see you again."

As the man and Kunihiko exchanged greetings I quietly glanced at the two women presented in front of us, the older woman was dressed glamorously while the young woman with her showed her discontent for me openly. I raised an eyebrow at her childish behavior but decided not to say anything. We all took our spots at the table as Kunihiko never let go of my back.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Mr. Yanahara." Kunihiko smiled warmly at the man as he removed his hand from my back and placed it on my shoulder. He gripped me to pull me close and naturally I shifted in closer to him. My heart began to flutter as he wrapped his arm around me and I leaned in to his warmth. I know that we are only pretending but I wish he would hold me like this all the time.

A small, dirty thought crossed my mind before I actually put it into motion. Since there was a table cloth on the table this could work...

I smiled and as I leaned in a little bit closer I placed a hand to "support" myself right on his upper thigh seemingly innocently. I could feel Kunihiko's body jolt for a second before he relaxed and I gripped his thigh a little tighter. Inwardly I was smirking at the successful response from him.

I could barely register the family in front of us as naughty thoughts filled my head from the warmth radiating from his body. The heat in my stomach became hotter and hotter as I could feel his breath as he spoke,

"Let me introduce my fiancee." Proudly he announced our "engagement" and I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you." I politely greeted, "I have heard many lovely things about you from Kunihiko." I added in smartly to help with the charade.

The man nodded still with a friendly smile on his face, "The pleasure is all mine. This is my wife Mizue and our daughter Yoko." He gestured to his wife and daughter whom both were now showing their discontent for me.

"What a pleasure to meet you." Mizue crossed her arms and nodded politely. I couldn't help but notice the unnatural way her eyebrows were painted on her face.

Yoko stuck her nose up at me and glared before turning her head and obviously ignored my presence.

Suddenly a server arrived at our table to pour some water and tea into two separate, expensive cups and succeeded in dispersing the tense atmosphere.

"I really didn't expect you to bring your fiancee." Mr. Yanahara honestly responded and dropped his smile into a calculating gaze between myself and Kunihiko. "I hope you didn't find someone random so you could reject my daughter!" He chuckled jokingly before taking a sip of his tea. My eyes widened subtly, how was I supposed to respond to _that_?

I removed my hand from Kunihiko's thigh and placed it over his hand and received a surprised look from him in return. He flinched and removed his hand from mine to my disappointment. Kunihiko rubbed his nose before pretending to cough and looked away from me. My eyebrow raised in confusion before I finally realized that he was embarrassed.

"Excuse me." He voiced after his small coughing fit. "_Hmm._.." I smirked inwardly, I could use this to my advantage.

Mr. Yanahara's wife Mizue sighed in disappointment before voicing her opinion, "Well, I must admit. I was heartbroken when I heard the news." Her gaze drifted towards Kunihiko's, "You are smart and the talk of the town in the business world. I thought you would be a perfect match for our daughter."

Yoko's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms speaking for the first time, I just don't understand...WHY are you choosing her over me? It literally makes no sense WHATsoever." She snorted and rolled her eyes and looked at me with disgust. Ugh. The little bitch. I am about to reach over this table and show her a lesson.

Mr. Yanahara's gaze saddened as he looked over at his daughter, "Yoko, I'm disappointed too. But he has a fiancee..."

Yoko suddenly smirked and got my attention, "So..." She leaned forward a little, "What's your price to break if off with Mr. Aikawa?"

My eyes widened, did she SERIOUSLY just ask me that?

I shook my head in disbelief, "What?"

Kunihiko also was bewildered and his eyes bulged from her question, "M-Miss Yoko...?"

Yoko stood up out of her seat and slammed her fists on the table childishly. What was she? Two? Even though she looked to be even younger than I was...probably eighteen at least...she wasn't acting very mature.

"I want to marry Mr. Aikawa." She stated with a huff, "I won't accept anyone else as my husband."

It took every ounce of my strength to stay in my spot from the rising anger in my core, "_This bitch. Who does she think she is?_"

Yoko smugly looked at me and boldly declared, "I know I love him more than you do. Tell me, what do you love about Mr. Aikawa?"

My gaze tightened on the little brat before I grabbed Kunihiko's hand boldly, "I love so much about Kunihiko. He may seem easy-going but I love how earnest he really is." I was speaking straight from my heart the pure feelings I held for the man sitting next to me, "He seems nonchalant but he is very considerate. I like that about him."

I turned to meet Kunihiko's eyes and we stared into each other's gaze for a moment before he looked away and swiped the tip of his nose with his hand. I smiled slightly as the redness on his face surfaced and he was trying to hide it. What a cute moment-that Yoko just had to interrupt.

"Well you're not the only one who thinks of him that way!" She placed a hand on her hip, "So, how much do you want? Give me a price."

I sighed lightly, "That is certainly not the issue here Miss Yoko." This girl was certainly testing my patience and before I could retort something bitchy right back at her Kunihiko placed a hand on my leg to stop me. I turned my gaze towards his as he looked straight at Yoko's face seriously.

"Miss Yoko, I feel honored but-" He stopped for a brief second to catch his breath as I placed my hand soothingly on top of his which was still rested on my leg, "-I am set on marrying this woman next to me. I hope you understand."

Kunihiko stood up out of his chair as I released his hand so he could bow deeply.

Yoko scoffed and stomped a foot on the ground, "Fine! Have it your way!" Yoko grabbed her purse and quickly stormed out of the restaurant making sure to be as dramatic as possible.

It was safe to say that the dinner that followed was an extremely quiet one.

* * *

Later we returned to the bar after managing to create a semi-good impression with the CEO and his wife while all the while making them believe Kunihiko and I were engaged.

Kunihiko opened the Long Island Bar door for me to enter as he gratefully sighed, "Thank you for helping me today."

I smiled sweetly, "I'm glad everything worked out."

He bit his lip and ushered me to the bar with him, "That must have been tiring, here, let's have a drink." He took the glasses out I cleaned the day before and was about to pour vodka into them when his cell phone rang loudly. Suddenly the Long Island Bar's telephone began to ring as well, both of us shared a puzzled look before he answered his cell phone.

"Hello, this is Aikawa."

I raced over to the bar's telephone and quickly answered, "Thank you for calling Long Island!"

From where I was at the phone I could hear Kunihiko's voice rising in disbelief at whatever the person on the phone was telling him,

"What? People are talking about my engagement?!"

The voice on my end of the telephone began to ask about Kunihiko's engagement.

Both of us shared a look from across the room.

"Where did you hear about this?!" Kunihiko demanded the person on the other end of the line. He groaned at the response, "On Yoko's blog?!"

I hung up my telephone and clenched it between my fingers feeling so much hatred for the girl who was set on marrying _my_ man. He hung up his phone and the two of us ran towards his laptop to investigate this whole blog nonsense. We found Yoko's blog easily and I leaned over his shoulder to read what he was reading.

"WHAT? She revealed my name?!" I gasped and placed a hand on Kunihiko's shoulder as both of us stared in disbelief at what we were reading before us.

"This...this is a problem..." Kunihiko stated as his cell phone and the bar telephone began to ring nonstop.

"If the truth gets out that we aren't really engaged...we aren't going to be safe. Especially you." Kunihiko nervously looked at me and I sunk my head on his shoulder which instantly stiffened at my contact with him.

I looked back up at him and his face was serious, "The media...the paparazzi... they are going to chase us around."

My jaw dropped, "You're kidding..."

"We have no choice..." Kunihiko stated after a few seconds of rubbing the sweat off his brow.

"We have to pretend to be married until the media settles down." He declared and my heart fluttered. Pretend to be married? Could this day get any better?

I supposed he saw how my eyes widened and I suppose he thought I looked nervous, "The media frenzy should die down in a month. It's the best solution." He tried to make it sound better but we both knew that this was big.

"I...hate to ask this of you..." He began and my ears perked up at what he was about to say.

"I can pretend to be your wife!" Maybe I spoke to fast because he tilted his head and looked at me with a calculating gaze,

"There's one more thing."

I leaned in closer to him as he refused to meet my gaze, "We should probably live together to make it look like we're really married." He turned back to meet my gaze and I wanted to drown in his silver and purple grey eyes all day, "So come live with me starting tonight."

Looking away again, "It's only temporary until I come up with some other plan."

"Y-You want me to live with you?" My legs suddenly felt like jell-o and I was sure that I was going to fall any moment. Live with Kunihiko...my dream come true.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Kunihiko sympathetically replied thinking that I would be bothered by the fact I would have to move in with him.

Instantly I smiled brightly for him and Kunihiko was taken a back. I reached for his hands and entwined our fingers,

"It's no trouble at all."

* * *

That night Kunihiko and I moved my luggage from the apartment above the bar to his penthouse not too far away. As soon as I stepped into the main room I was floored at the sight before us. The windows around the living area were clear of any curtains and the spectacular view of Tokyo shone through. As I stood mesmerized at the sight before me I didn't realized Kunihiko had slipped away to change out of his suit into a comfortable looking pink shirt with his hair still tied up away from his face.

"Make yourself at home." He grinned at my expression to the city before us.

"I will, thanks." I replied almost like a robot. Tearing my gaze from the city I looked around me at the luxurious apartment with fancy furniture that must have cost hundreds of thousands of dollars.

"Do you like espresso?" Kunihiko suddenly asked as he made his way to the kitchen connected to the living area.

Coffee sounded wonderful right about now, we just used up so much energy packing my belongings and moving them here that I needed a little pick-me-up,

"Yes, I do."

"I'll make you a cup." He stated as our eyes locked and for a second they look like they narrowed dangerously. As he turned his back I bit my lip as the warming feeling returned between my thighs. I followed him into the kitchen as I was drawn to his presence and felt like I needed to help out with something,

"Is there anything I can help with?"

He smiled genuinely and shrugged, "Don't worry about it and rest. You must be tired from today, take a seat somewhere."

I gave him one last "are you sure" look before turning around and walking towards the couch, "Alright, thanks I guess." After a few moments I groaned lightly as the hot wetness of my heat became too unbearable and took of my heels to place my feet on the couch. I swung my hips a certain way before I positioned myself so that I folded my legs to the side and leaned my arm on the shoulder of the couch. Sending a quick glance towards Kunihiko whom was too absorbed in the espresso machine I made sure to pull up my dress a bit so the hem rested right below my private area. I leaned my head on my arm and smirked as I waited for the man in the kitchen to turn around and see me. I wanted to drive him crazy and make him beg for me. I wanted him to want me just as bad as I wanted him.

Closing my eyes a bit I made sure they were open enough where I could watch his reaction through my lashes and breathed calmly to prepare for my next move.

The wonderful aroma of coffee filled the room and relaxed my senses to the point where I could have fallen asleep from the delicious smell.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, I'm sure it will-" I could hear Kunihiko start his sentence and abruptly halted when he turned around to face my direction. Through my lashes I could see his embarrassed expression with his grip tightly on the two steaming mugs in his hold "-die down real quickly." He gulped lightly and made his way towards me quickly while setting down the coffee mug on the table in front of us before he took a seat next to me.

Pretending that I had merely dozed off for a bit I sat up straight slowly and tilted my head in his direction,

"I'm so sorry Uncle, I guess I merely...dozed off to sleep." I quietly spoke leaning towards him to give him a view of the cleavage down the front of my dress. If this wasn't going to drive him crazy...

He scooted back a little bit before coughing into his hand and brushing the tip of his nose, "You...You should call me "Kunihiko" at home so you won't slip when we're out. They'll figure it out if you call me "Uncle."

"Sure, I'll call you by your name," I smiled, "Kunihiko." I whispered lightly before reaching over for the coffee he set down for me and taking a small sip.

"This is very delicious."

Kunihiko smiled and took a sip of his own coffee, "Thanks, I got the machine imported in from Italy."

A few moments of silence passed before I decided to speak up again, "May I go change into something more comfortable?"

His eyes suddenly widened, "Of course! I'm sorry, I should have let you settle in first."

"That's alright." I replied honestly, I didn't mind at all.

"You can use the bedroom to change." He suggested before taking another sip of his drink.

"Thanks." I grinned before getting off the couch to grab my items. He pointed in the direction of the bedroom door and I walked in silently. Closing the door quietly I turned the lights on and gasped at the room in front of me. This room was huge!

Feeling quite naughty I decided to snoop around a bit to try and find items that would suggest if he had any "lady friends" frequent this room. A feeling of jealousy entered my body as I thought about how he could have taken anyone on that king sized bed of his. After a few minutes of searching and finding no evidence I slid off my dress and let it hit the floor. Turning my gaze to the bed I tip toed over and sat down, letting my skin feel the soft silk sheets before leaning back with content. I let out a giggle as I imagined walking out in just my underwear but quickly covered my mouth with my palms to suppress the sound.

Shaking my head I reluctantly lifted myself off the covers before fixing the sheets and returning to my luggage. Sifting through the many outfits I brought with me I decided to dress myself in an overly large t-shirt that reached my knees and decided to not wear shorts underneath. It was obviously not the sexiest thing I had with me but it would have to do. If I decided to come at him too fast with too much force, I would never make him fall in love with me.

Finally walking out of the bedroom I made my way to the couch where Kunihiko was now reading another woman's magazine. He looked up at my arrival and then instantly back down at the magazine with a chuckle. And then another chuckle. And then a full out laugh.

I cocked my hip out to the side and place a hand on it, "What's so funny?" I questioned with a pout.

Kunihiko grinned back up at me, "You know, you don't have an ounce of sexy in you."

My eyes widened, "What? Why do you say that?"

He pointed to my choice of attire, "That over sized shirt you are wearing. No sex appeal whatsoever." He finished and then went back to reading as I fumed inwardly. Not sexy? OF COURSE it wasn't sexy! I wasn't trying to be-

Oh wait. Just _wait_ Kunihiko. You will be changing your mind very soon.

Instantly Kunihiko composed himself, "Well, even if you were sexy, I wouldn't do anything to you. But don't you want to look alluring to get guys?"

_"Of course! But I just want you!"_ I wanted to scream at him and then jump him. Instead I opted for a "Leave me alone."

"Don't underestimate sexiness..." He mumbled and returned to his magazine to scan the latest horoscopes before he closed the magazine and placed it back on the rack next to the couch.

Kunihiko tilted his head to stretch it and stood up to stretch his arms up over his head and yawn, "Well, it's getting late. We should go to bed."

My heart jumped at the thought of sharing a bed with Kunihiko and I almost couldn't contain my excitement! The next phase in my plan could finally begin, "Sure".

"Go ahead and sleeping in the bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He offered and my hopes were instantly crushed.

"No! I can sleep on the couch! I can't possible take your bed while you sleep on the couch..." _"...and not with me..."_ I silently added.

Kunihiko's eyes refused to meet my gaze and he stepped back, "I could never let a girl sleep on the couch."

I pouted and took a seat on the couch and his eyes widened at my boldness, "No. I refuse to allow you to sleep on the couch. Stop being a gentleman for once."

"I insist," I continued as I watched his conflicted emotions surface, "We can share the bed, I don't mind. It is certainly big enough for the both of us." I tired to make my pleading not sound desperate, but damn it! I wanted to share a bed with him.

Kunihiko looked conflicted at the suggestion as if he was really bothered by it, "I'll sleep on the couch it's no problem." He refused to meet my eyes and suddenly found the rest of the room more interesting than our conversation.

"Please. I won't let you sleep on the couch." I stood up off the said object and grabbed his arm pleadingly and sent puppy dog eyes up at him.

We stood like that for who-knows how long before I successfully got him to agree and both of us readied for bed. Kunihiko changed into a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a white shirt while I made sure to take off my bra while he was in the bathroom changing. As soon as he emerged from the bathroom my heart began to race from the image of the man in front of me. Gulping down my nervousness and gathering up my courage I smiled shyly and walked to the bed,

"Which side do you prefer?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to not make myself sound too excited to be sleeping next to him.

"The right side." Kunihiko grunted quickly before shutting the lights out and slipping into bed, as far away from me as he could get. It was understandable that he would act this way after all, he still thought of me as that small child he grew up with. "_Well this is going to have to change..."_

"Good night, Kunihiko." My voice was low as to not disturb him as he fell asleep quickly. Laying on my side I watched him sleep like a complete creep but he just looked so adorable! His face showed one that of a thirty five year old but his expression was so calm and peaceful like a young child.

I laid my head down on the smooth fluffy pillow and tried to close my eyes and fall asleep but to no avail. Ugh, this was just too much of a situation, how could I fall asleep just yet?! Minutes passed and then an hour had passed by all too quickly. My gaze shifted from the alarm clock's lighted green gaze towards Kunihiko whom had shifted towards me in his sleep considerably and was now facing my side.

What I would give to sleep in those arms...

Quietly a gasp passed through my lips as an idea struck through my terrible, perverted mind. What if...

A sly, sexy grin lifted my lips and as quickly and silently as I could, I shifted my body so that we were in a spooning position and as a result his arm naturally wrapped around my waist to pull me in closer as he continued to sleep. The scent of Kunihiko's body drifted up through my nose instantly relaxing my entire body. For as long as I could remember he smelled of sandalwood and forbidden spices but tonight it was so much more different, so much more intoxicating. Hesitantly I reached out my own arm and placed it over the one he placed on my waist and leaned my bottom back onto his crotch so we were molded together, perfectly like we were made for each other.

* * *

Kunihiko was the first to wake up in the morning and slowly attempted to open his eyes with a small groan. He felt so warm and well rested, more rested than he had been in _years_. "Unn.."His vision was a bit hazy so he decided to close them and stay in this position a little bit longer.

...wait a minute.

Kunihiko didn't remember grabbing a gigantic pillow during the night and his eyes snapped open and looked down at the being rested in his arms. Somehow he managed to gather her up in his arms protectively and mold their bodies together with her backside pressed against his front scandalously. He gulped as he hesitantly looked down at her form to realize her shirt had ridden up during the night and...

she wasn't wearing any pants.

In fact, her black laced thong was the only attempt at covering she had down there so her bare ass was pressed against his crotch...

...where he realized he had another problem. A very large, _hard_ problem.

Pressed right against, his _niece's_ soft, supple behind.

Kunihiko's eyes widened in slight horror at the situation he was in and went to move himself before she noticed when he heard her mutter something from her lips.

"Ugh...Kuni-" Her backside instantly pressed against his hard-on and her hips slowly began to grind him. Kunihiko couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth...was she having a dream...about him? Blood rushed down from his head to fill his hardening dick and he knew that if he didn't do something quickly he would resort to starting something that he would later regret-or would he?

Kunihiko bit the inside of his mouth and his eyes rolled back at the amazing sensation of her grinding and against his better judgement he grasped her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"_What am I **doing**?! We can't be doing this! This isn't right, she's **sleeping**, this is taking advantage of her...if she knew this was happening and I was responding, I would lose her trust_..."

Just when Kunihiko decided to release his hold and stand up, the woman next to him instantly turned over in his sleep to face him. To make matters worse she slung a long smooth leg over his hip and pulled both of their bodies together once more. Her hips locked to his and her slow, humping motions started once more.

Kunihiko's eyes examined her pleasure filled face as she continued to play in her dream world...with his physical body. Her eyes were closed tightly in pleasure and her hands placed themselves on his waist to run her soft fingers up his shirt and over his amazing muscles. Kunihiko was sure that if he continued to bite the inside of his cheek any harder he would end up needing stitches.

"_I knew that sharing a bed with her was a bad idea..._" He thought as her pace quickened and a shaking sigh he grasped her hips and pushed his groin against her barely covered heat.

"Oh! Kuni, TAKE ME!" She moaned loudly and demanding as whimpers escaped her soft luscious lips. Kunihiko was incredibly conflicted on what to do next, here he was with a sexy woman in his grasp and he couldn't possibly have sex with her. It just wasn't right, she was just having a naughty dream about him...and just so happened to be attached to him

"_Screw this_." He took her mouth with his own.

* * *

Mmmm... I woke up still feeling hot and bothered while still wrapped up in Kunihiko's arms. By the way his breathing pattern had changed I could tell that he was awake just like I was.

My lips curled into a naughty grin as a dirty thought surfaced, "_Time to have some fun with him...make him suffer..."_

Knowing it was going to take some willpower to keep my eyes closed during my little...performance, I slowly pushed my ass against his groin and moved my hips up and down, back and forth sensually. When I began to feel his delicious arousal harden and press back I was sure that he was either awake or waking up without any realization about what was happening.

"Ugh..Kuni..." I moaned his nickname from my lips and imagined his body working against mine. It was at that moment I felt his large hands grasp my hips and pulled my body closer to his. _"Yes!"_ My inner self danced in success at getting this lusty reaction from him. This continued for a few more moments before I felt his warmth attempt to leave mine.

"_Oh **hell**, no_."

Shifting my body I "rolled" over in my sleep and straddled his hips with mine and wrapped my leg around him for extra measure to make sure he was not going anywhere. I let out a moan as I felt how big and hard he was for me between my thighs, the soft silky material of his sleeping pants held nothing back. My lashes fluttered a bit to make sure it still seemed as if I were sleeping and I caught a glimpse of his hazy, lust filled gaze and the sheer pleasure he felt as sinful heat raced through his veins.

This was all too much for the both of us, if he didn't do something next I was surely going to lose my mind. I let my fingers graze the waistband of his pants before allowing myself to run my fingers upwards underneath his sleep shirt over the insanely tight muscles he must have worked so hard for.

"Oh! Kuni, TAKE ME!" I gasped while still "asleep" and shuttered deliciously when he finally placed his mouth onto mine. My eyes rolled back under the lids at the carnal, animal-istic way his lips took mine and plundered, making sure to leave no space untouched. My heart beat raced as he flipped both of us over so that he was on top and I on the bottom with our bottom regions still connected by my grasp on his hips. I wanted him so bad.

I almost allowed my eyes to open wide in shock as I heard Kunihiko moaned my name in need as he realized our lips for a brief second. His face buried itself into my neck as his hips thrust onto my covered heat in wild abandon until his movements suddenly stopped and his whole body tensed and shuddered as he came in his pants. My legs were still tied around his hips and through the material of my thong I could feel the amount of wetness seep through his sleepwear onto my slightly covered heat.

_"He didn't go inside me...I guess this will have to do for now!"_ I unknowingly to him, beamed victoriously. In my "sleep" I smiled widely and released his hips to roll over onto my side, fully content with what just transpired. Stretching my arms over my head I yawned before I pretended to wake up and smiled innocently as I looked up to find Kuni still straddled over me with his face as red as a tomato.

"Oh, Good Morning, Kunihiko! Did you sleep well?" I asked with my head tilted on the pillow and my hair fanned out on the pillow. The heat from our position under the comforter was calming and I wished we could stay like this all day.

Further inspecting Kunihiko, I noticed the way his long wavy hair was messed up and the sweat dripping from his brows,

"Uh-Y-Yeah, I slept very well." His blush intensified and a hand came up to rub the tip of his nose.

"Good." I smiled as we both began to sit up and I made a move to fix my overly large shirt. Kuni made a move to sit up in disbelief at the fact I had seemly no idea what happened,

"I-uh-I'm going to take a quick shower." Kuni tried to stay as composed as possible as he slipped off out of the bed and into the bathroom, "Then I'll make us some coffee." He hastily added before promptly closing the door as quick as he opened it.

My heart fluttered thinking about what just transpired and I fell back onto the bed and acted like a giddy school girl,

I couldn't wait to drive him crazy again!

* * *

**Please review and make sure to hit that button down below and follow this story! Next chapter to come very soon.**

**Visit my profile to follow me on Twitter for updates! at "WindPretear". **

**See you later!**

**~WindPretear**


	2. Tease Me

**First of all, I would like to thank babyblu12 for reviewing my work! I honestly wasn't expecting any reviews since this category isn't very popular but seeing that at least one person enjoyed my story that I would continue it. As a reminder, I do NOT own "My Forged Wedding" and I'm just trying to add my own flare and spice to the story to give it more depth and a realistic point of view. Someday I hope to write my own romance novels so this is good practice for me. I look forward to reading your thoughts on the posted chapters and I sincerely hope you enjoy the story! **

_**With You**_

**Chapter 2: Tease Me**

**(Episode 3)**

_**Written and adapted by: WindPretear**_

* * *

"_So he's just going to pretend like, nothing. happened._?" I wondered silently, slightly flustered, as Kunihiko walked about of the spacious bathroom. He buttoned up a white dress shirt and headed towards the kitchen to start on the coffee he promised to make both of us. I lightly moaned from my heightened arousal lingering from earlier that wasn't yet satisfied...I was just glad that I was able to stir up _some_ kind of reaction from him. Although, I was very surprised he allowed himself to touch me. _"Is he bad at restraint? He always seems so calm and in control..."_

Raising my arms up for one last stretch, I smoothed out my overly large "not sexy" shirt and walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen where Kuni was standing at the counter, pouring two cups of coffee freshly made from his oh-so expensive espresso machine from _Italy_. Smiling lightly I walked up to the counter and Kunihiko handed me my cup with a lopsided grin of his own, a look that could make any girl instantaneously melt.

"Why are you so dressed up today?" I curiously questioned when he went to grab an expensive suit jacket and tie that was hanging off one of the kitchen chairs. Taking a sip of the delectable beverage I waited for an answer as the coffee slid smoothly down my throat.

"I have to go to work today." He replied with a tilt to his head, acting normal as if absolutely nothing happened this morning. "_I guess he wants to just pretend like it never happened.._"

"Hmm? But you hardly go there." I took another sip of the delicious coffee as he raised an eyebrow at me, studying my every move with his dangerously beautiful gaze.

"We have an important meeting first thing today." His eyes shifted away as if he became lost in thought, "Running a company keeps me very busy."

Setting the cup of coffee back down on the counter I teased him, "Well it sure doesn't seem like it." A slight blush coated his features and before I realized it, he was gathering up his belongings to head out.

"Wait a second, you're going to eat breakfast, aren't you?" I couldn't help but wonder if this morning had something to do with changing his appetite? Was he trying to find an excuse to leave so soon?

"I'll just have coffee." Kuni tilted his head again with a signature smirk as he finished drinking the caffeinated drink in one swig.

I placed my hands on my hips and stared him up disapprovingly like a misbehaved child, "You can't sustain your body with just coffee! Here, hold on a second while I make something quick for you to eat." Moving to the fridge I took out eggs, bread, jam and a few other ingredients I would need to make a nice decent breakfast. It was the least I could do for him for letting me live in his home, rent-free.

"You don't have to worry...I'll be fine." He smiled brightly again which caused my legs to wobble as a familiar heat sensation raced through my body. _"Damn it...making me feel that way with just one look..."_

_He's so stubborn..._"You aren't leaving this house without eating something first." My eyes softened as I imagined him going throughout his day hungry and having no time to eat from working so hard.

"Alright." He easily nodded, setting down his work supplies and coming back to the kitchen with no effort of retaliation.

I blinked in surprise at his readiness to comply with my demand. A small smirk graced my features before I decided to respond,

"Plus, I don't want your staff to think that your _wife_ is neglecting her duties to make your meals..."

Kunihiko's eyes widened at the word "Wife" before he brushed his nose again from embarrassment. He just looked so adorable that I couldn't help but giggle as I went to prepare the food. I could tell that he had been trying to keep his cool but if I decided to start to play with him further, I started to wonder what would happen. Let's see if it works...

"You're really taking this wife business seriously!" Kunihiko chuckled as he watched me like a hawk, preparing his breakfast. I could feel his eyes inspecting my person up and down narrowly and pretended not to notice his sly actions.

"_I'm going to catch him in the act..._" I decided confidently, bending down to grab a pan out of the cabinet I allowed my shirt to ride up over my butt to air out my favorite thong to the world, just for him. I reached farther into the cabinet underneath the counter giving Kuni a full view and allowed myself to emit a struggled moan as I grabbed a pan at the very back of the cabinet. As I stood up the large shirt dropped back down in it's place and I spared a glance towards the man at the counter who suddenly found interest in the kitchen wallpaper pattern with a huge blush cutely shading his face.

Smirking inwardly I felt so sneaky..._"Got him."_

Preparing the breakfast containing eggs, toast, and bacon I set the meal down in front of him like a proper housewife was supposed to. Inside I was praying that he was going to approve of my cooking,

"Here, your breakfast is ready." My hair brushed over his shoulder as I set the plate down from my position behind him.

Kunihiko's gaze broadened at the mini-breakfast feast placed out before him, "Wow, thank you. It looks delicious." He complemented truthfully.

"Do you only drink coffee in the morning?" I sure hoped that he at least ate a pastry to sustain him in the mornings.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's too much trouble to make breakfast so I just make a cup of coffee." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world to skip a meal.

"You make meals at Long Island though...", I gave him an **"I don't believe you"** sort of look, "You can't make me believe you don't want to make something like that for yourself." Thinking back on the food I watched Kuni make at the bar, one could think that he must of had professional food training at the way he constructed dishes.

"Well, I guess I just enjoy making others happy. When the guys come visit I want to make something delicious for them." He said in between bites of his food. He was just too adorable, a piece of toast hung out of his mouth,

"That's so sweet, Kunihiko."

"I am..." He agreed honestly with a childish, lopsided grin with his eyes full of mirth.

I shook my head and grabbed the tea kettle to pour him his tea, making sure to add two teaspoons of sugar and milk like he always had taken in his tea since we were young.

I could feel Kunihiko's eyes on me once again as I prepared the tea and set his cup down next to his plate with a soft smile. His gaze shot up to mine with an unbelievable expression,

"How did you know to put the sugar and milk into the tea?!" His wide eyes softened as I placed a hand softly on his shoulder,

"I'm your wife. It's my job to know." I winked and curiously watched Kuni swipe the tip of his nose again as he refused to look at me. He sure does that a lot when he feels embarrassed. _Even though our relationship is pretend and I'm technically not his wife...or girlfriend for that matter..._inwardly I sighed at that thought and a sinking feeling in my chest threatened to bring me down, _I want to please him in anyway I can and make him see how much love I have for him_.

He shook his head in disbelief but drank the tea anyway and finished his breakfast while I cleaned up the kitchen. After making sure that he at everything he double checked the time and went to place his expensive looking dress shoes on and grab his papers needed for the meeting. Silently we both headed towards the door,

"I'm going to be late tonight so you don't have to make dinner for me."

Squinting my eyes I looked into his to see if there were any traces of deception in his voice. Did he really just say he didn't need me to make dinner for him to avoid hassle or was he just trying to make sure I didn't over exert myself? "Are you sure you won't need dinner? I can always whip up something-"

He shook his head and continued, "Can you run the bar all by yourself today?" His purplish grey eyes were filled with concern which made me believe that he was honestly conflicted about letting me run the establishment all by myself. I placed those thoughts aside quickly with my own concern about his eating habits,

"Of course I can!" Instantly I straightened my body proudly and stuck my nose up in the air like a confident child with a fist clenched over my chest.

Kunihiko chuckled at my antics, "I'll try to make it there tonight before you close."

I gasped, "No! Don't worry about it, if you can't make it that's fine. Don't go out of your way just for me..."

He laughed, "Alright, alright."

"I'll call you and let you know if I'm too tired." Kuni added on as he looked down at the expensive watch on his wrist to check the time.

"Okay." I nodded.

"I'll see you later." He shifted his eyes from mine and back to the door. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't disappointed in the way he was choosing to say good-bye for the day but I decided that it was better that than nothing.

"Have a nice day." I grinned and silently wished for success in his meeting later in the morning. Hopefully he wouldn't be too distracted from the events early this morning.

Kunihiko turned away from me and reached for the doorknob that would lead him outside the penthouse but stopped to turn back and look at me with an unreadable expression.

"..Hey."

"Yeah?" The blood in my veins quickly began to churn faster as I looked up at him expectantly, waiting for something extraordinary to happen. _"Why is he not leaving?"_

Kuni tilted his head to the side and look right into my eyes and leaned forward a bit with calculating scrutiny.

"Is this arrangement bothering you?" He slightly whispered his question, the deep richness of his voice sounded too provocative to my ears that I answered breathlessly,

"What? No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

He leaned back a little as his gaze still remained calculating, "I thought you might feel restricted."

"What?" Bewildered I blinked up at him. _Where was all this coming from?_

"You must have something you want to do today instead of staying inside and running a bar..." Kunihiko suddenly acted as if he felt incredibly guilty about the whole situation but I couldn't feel more alive when I'm doing things for him.

"Don't feel trapped, okay?" He added as his voice level increased from a whisper to a delicate talk.

"Although I'm the one who asked you to do this favor for me.." Kunihiko continued until I suddenly cut him off.

My voice rose passionately and my hand flew to the spot over my heart, "I don't feel trapped at all!"

His eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." There was no place else I wanted to be than with him, even if it meant not seeing him for an entire day while helping to run his other, hobby of a business. As long as I was in an environment created by him I knew I would be happy.

"Alright, but if anything is bothering you, you must let me know..." He tilted his head again and his eyes narrowed playfully,

"...There shouldn't be any secrets between a husband and wife."

My heart fluttered at his concern, I wondered if he actually was my husband...would he treat me this way?

He stared into my eyes again and began to reach for me, "_Wait a second...aren't I the one supposed to be seducing him?" _My poor heart was going to explode from his touch.

"I can't get through this situation without you, we need to support each other." Kunihiko leaned closer so we were almost a breath away.

"Of course, I'm one hundred percent committed to this." My lips softly murmured as we both leaned closer. Kunihiko all of a sudden blinked his eyes and pulled away as if he had been burned. My insides were yearning to feel his soft lips against mine once more, even if for a compressed moment.

"I'll see you later then." His eyes shifted away sadly back to the door.

He turned and was about to grab the doorknob once again before I reached out to tug his jacket sleeve,

"Wait."

He lifted an eyebrow curiously at my bold gesture. Gathering up my courage I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him down for a short, sweet kiss on the lips like a wife would give her husband before he went out for a long day at work. I pressed my body against his shamelessly and released his soft mouth while sending him an innocent smile as my arms were still wrapped around his neck. Kunihiko was so surprised that he stayed frozen, even after I freed his person from my demanding hold.

"Have a nice day...Kunihiko." I softly bumped our noses together as his face instantly flushed. _"You want to play this game? Well then Kuni...let the games begin..." _I smiled lightly and walked back around towards the bedroom like nothing happened, leaving Kunihiko flabbergasted behind me.

* * *

_"Did...that really just happen?"_ Kunihiko mentally questioned himself after he walked out of the door and into the hallway. He placed a few fingers over his mouth to remember the kiss he received, _"Did she just do that because we're pretending to be married?_" Kunihiko's body instantly became hot and for the second time that morning all the blood in his body rushed downwards to his lower regions at the lingering feeling he still felt from her body pressed up so scandalously against his. Grunting he looked down and found that his hardness was beginning to show through his pants...suddenly the usually empty stairs leading to the parking garage of the building sounded like a much better idea than taking the elevator.

_"These feelings I'm starting to realize for her...have I always felt this way?"_ Kunihiko shook his head in disbelief and started towards the parking garage; His reaction to her, plaguing his thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

Long Island was dead as usual and I passed the time cleaning tables and wiping down glasses that had gotten too dusty from neglect.

CLANK CLANK.

Oh! _Finally_, a customer! I turned around as I heard the sound the door made and to my surprise, who should appear?

"Hey. You look bored as usual." Yamato raised an eyebrow at my slouched state at the counter, I was passing the time reading one of the women's magazines left by Kuni. He crossed his arms as he finally sauntered over to the counter.

"Hi there!" Saeki tumbled in behind him with a wide goofy smile.

"..." Ren nodded in my direction buy remained silent and mysterious as always.

"Good evening." Takao pleasantly greeted with a slight grin.

"I'm soooooo hungry! I'm going to starve from hunger!" Yuta complained dramatically. "Can you make me an omelet, Kuni?" He questioned as he took a seat next to where Yamato stood.

"I want beer and some appetizers!" Yamato mumbled. "Like the bruschetta we had last time!" He added with a slight demand to his voice.

"I'd like a glass of wine to wind down for the day." Saeki smirked, "Red wine, of course." He winked devilishly in my direction and I shook my head at his antics.

...

...

...

"Hey, where's Kuni?" Yuta suddenly asked as a dead silence met their demanding requests. His wide, boyish eyes searched around the room for Kunihiko, expecting him to appear from the back at any second.

"I'm sorry guys, Kunihiko had to go to work today." I told them apologetically and started to pull out the requested drinks from the wall behind me.

Suddenly it felt like time had stopped as all of their eyes were on me and I quickly began to feel like a deer in headlights.

I took a step back as a response to their strange behavior, "What?" I was scared to find out the answer. Did I say something wrong?

"Hey..." Yamato leaned forward with narrowed eyes and Saeki almost fell off of his bar stool after he had processed whatever I said.

"Did you just..." Saeki placed a hand to his forehead to check if he was running a fever.

"What did you..." Ren's usually silent and mysterious act dropped for a second as voiced his question.

Rolling my eyes I placed a hand on my hip and repeated my sentence, "_I just said_, Kunihiko went to..."

Yamato and Saeki leaned even more forward with their voices full of scandal, "Kunihiko...?" They leaned back and stared at each other, not believing what I just said.

Yuta pouted cutely and our eyes met, "Hey, why are you calling _him_ by his first name?!"

My body froze and I almost dropped the alcohol I held in my hands. I knew the guys realized my alarmed state from the way my face probably looked as I knew inside I felt like I had just said something irrevocable...

"Uhh..." I didn't know how to respond so I began whistling and poured the guys their requested drinks, avoiding Yuta's surprised question and the strange glances everyone else was sending me.

"Oh, so your on a first name basis with him now?"...wait...was that..._jealousy_ I heard in Yamato's voice?

Saeki clucked his tongue and smirked devilishly, "Ah, I was curious as to why you didn't want to help any of us out before..." He tilted his head and wiggled his eyebrows, "So this is why."

I bit my lip nervously and Saeki laughed.

Takao looked away from me towards the window, his eyes held guilt, "I'm sorry we didn't notice before..."

Ren tilted his head as he took a sip from the drink I placed in front of him, "So...Kuni's your type?"

"So you two are an item?" Yamato more like huffed instead of questioned.

"Well..." I began but noticed that Saeki and Takao hadn't taken back their seats yet, "...you guys might want to sit down for this." I advised cautiously before they obeyed my request and sat down on the bar stool.

I explained the whole situation with Yoko, the business, and the media until everyone understood what was going on.

"Hmm, I see...that does pose quite a problem..." Takao commented as he rubbed his chin in thought unfazed. Since Takao is a lawyer this sort of story probably doesn't surprise him that much.

_Should I trust them with my secret? They might be able to help me._...but then I looked between Saeki and Yamato and frowned..._probably not_...but then again...something is telling me to confide in them.

"Well...there is more to this." I finally blurted out, my cheeks turning red hot at the thought of what I was going to tell these men in front of me.

These men that are Kuni's _best. friends_.

Saeki smirked and tilted his head towards me, "Oh, _do_ tell!" If I wasn't so embarrassed I might have rolled my eyes at his behavior. He was acting like a high school girl about to hear some juicy gossip.

Double checking that these guys were the only ones in the bar and there was no way Kuni was around, I lowered my voice almost to that of a whisper,

"You have to **PROMISE** not to tell Kunihiko." My eyes narrowed dangerously as I verbally made the guys promise to keep my secret away from the man we were conversing about.

After I made all of the guys pinky swear they wouldn't leak any information I gathered up my courage and just kind of blurted it out,

"I'm in love with Kunihiko!"

...

...

...

"...What?" Yamato hissed, gripping the edge of the bar with his hands and narrowed his eyes dangerously, " I thought he was your Uncle?!" He added with a higher pitch.

I sighed and placed a palm to my warm cheek as I thought back to years ago when I first started to fall for him,

"I've been in love with him ever since we were young. We aren't really related, not by blood anyway..." I confessed for the first time ever out loud, to anyone other than my stuffed animals back at home, of course.

All the guys blinked in confusion before sending each other nervous glances,

"Is that the real reason you moved to Tokyo?" Takao finally asked softly, trying to assess the situation.

I nodded truthfully but then placed a hand over my heart passionately, "I will still look for a job, but my main goal was to be with Kunihiko! It was by chance this whole...situation...came about." I could hear my voice trail off at the end softly.

"Does he feel the same way?" Ren softly asked before turning back away.

"...I honestly don't know." I replied to his question truthfully with a heavy sigh,

"...after this morning I don't know what to think..." I added on quietly but of course Saeki with his incredible skills just had to hear what I said.

"Oh? And why prey tell happened this morning?" His lips curled into a mischievous smirk before leaning over the counter to grab my chin in between his fingers.

This time I rolled my eyes and took a step back from him, my face becoming hot once more, "We..ah...we might have...kissed."

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets and their jaws dropped.

"He kissed you?!" Yuta gaped.

"He didn't realize that I was awake..." I quickly added but then decided to go into the whole story while omitting the intimate parts.

All of us continued to talk until I had to close the bar with each person giving their honest opinions and their sworn secrecy.

* * *

Kunihiko said he'd be back by 11:30 from his phone call-which was a few moments from now...I guess it's time to get ready for his arrival. My lips curled into a naughty grin and heat traveled up my body as I walked into his bedroom and dropped my clothes into a pile on the the floor, leaving myself completely naked. Walking to the bathroom I deliberately left the door open and lit the few candles scattered around the bathroom which all were perched up on crystal glass pillars. Turning the bathroom light off, I carefully observed my surroundings and nodded in approval as the room was to my liking. A soft glow bounced off the bathroom walls while making my skin seem to illuminate from the beautiful candles.

Walking over to the shower, I immediately turned it on to a warm setting and hopped in to allow the amazing feeling of the water droplets drip down my back in a soothing manner. Taking the shampoo and conditioner, I quickly scrubbed my long hair and washed my body with the sweet smelling gel I recently bought before my arrival to Tokyo.

Suddenly, I heard the apartment door close over the soft pounding of the water as well as steps coming closer and closer to the bathroom. Grinning devilishly at the fact the shower panel was see through, I waited for Kunihiko to walk past the room.

I could hear his soft yet deep voice calling my name.

Sweetly I called back to him, "I'm in here Kunihiko!"

I suppose he was just over tired as I saw him walk into the bathroom, nonchalantly as I looked over my shoulder at him I gave him a very nice view of my backside.

Kunihiko instantly straightened back up and froze as he saw me through the glass panel of the shower, the dim lights from the candles adding a fantastic ambiance to the bathroom. His eyes widened and from what I could tell his face quickly turned pink before he bee-lined right back out the door.

"Wait! Kunihiko! I need your help!" I called again, this time a little louder so he would return. I turned the shower off as he walked back into the bathroom, obviously trying to avoid looking at me.

"Could you hand me my towel, please?" I hoped my voice didn't sound _too_ sneaky, it definitely wouldn't help the situation. Almost as tense as a robot, Kunihiko handed the fluffy towel to my stretched out arm outside of the glass panel,

"Thanks." I smiled with appreciation, wrapping it around my drenched body and stepping out of the shower to face him.

"Your welcome." His raspy voice replied all too quickly before high tailing it out of the bathroom faster than the last time he left. Walking back into the bedroom behind him, he disappeared in to the closet before emerging in a loose black lounge shirt and a different pair of pajama pants that he had worn the previous night.

After changing into my little outfit for the night I walked into the living room where Kunihiko was gathering a blanket on the couch. _Oh...so he's going to try and escape me, is he?_

"Kunihiko, would you like some tea?" I asked as his back was turned to me and he was arranging a pillow up against the armrest. He shook his head as he still faced away from me, "That's alright, I'm just going to relax a bit before going to bed. It was a long day full of meetings and appointments." His voice sounded so tired and I silently worried for his health. It couldn't be good that he was constantly under so much stress.

My head tilted to the side in confusion as I watched him try and tuck in some blankets onto the large couch as a make shift bed,

"Uh, Kunihiko, what are you doing?" I folded my arms with a frown on my face. My foot tapped impatiently as I waited for his reply.

"I-I think it's best if I sleep on the couch from now on. You can take the bed for yourself." His shaky voice tried to sound confident but he failed miserably to hide his feelings.

Walking up behind him I placed a hand on his shoulder soothingly, "I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch by yourself. We discussed this before!" My voice was rising in disapproval but I didn't care. There was absolutely no way he was staying on this couch!

"But I-" Kunihiko turned to look at me and suddenly stopped mid sentence as his body froze while his grey eyes checked me out. For this night I decided to slip into a black silk nightgown that reached mid thigh and slit up all the way to the right side of my hip. Of course I decided to not wear anything underneath so if I just happened to bend a certain way, I would be exposed to him. The "night gown" also had an attached push up bra that was held up by two flimsy straps draped over my shoulders.

"-what...what are you wearing?" Kunihiko's face turned a cute bright red and he quickly averted his gaze. Innocently I looked at my outfit and back at him,

"...my pajamas."

"Wh-What happened to your shirt from last night?" He asked, turning around so that I wouldn't have a chance to notice his growing arousal.

Smirking I crossed my arms and cocked a hip, _Oh, I sure got a good glimpse. _

"I thought you said that it wasn't sexy enough." I giggled lightly and took a seat on the couch where he had set up his make shift bed and draped my head down on the pillow, maneuvering my body so that I was not lying on the couch with Kunihiko standing right next to me.

"I didn't _mean_ for you to go out and get a new nightly wardrobe!" He retorted back seemingly with anger but it was obvious he was just incredibly frustrated with the situation.

Leaning my arm onto the arm rest I observed him take a seat on the lounge seat next to the couch as he inconspicuously grabbed a blanket to drape over his lap.

Tilting my head to the side, I glared directly at Kunihiko in the eyes dangerously, "As I was _saying_, you are **not** sleeping on the couch. Not in _your_ own home."

Kunihiko rubbed his chin lightly in thought as neither of us was going to back down our stances. I sighed dejectedly and crawled under the covers he had placed on the couch,

"Well, if it means that you will be able to sleep in your own bed I guess I will just have to take the couch." I snuggled into the soft blankets and turned my body to face away from Kunihiko and into the plush couch cushions.

A few moments passed as well as some rustling sounds before I felt a presence loom over my body and a giant weight felt like it had been dropped onto me.

"Hey!" I softly cried out in alarm.

Kunihiko decided it would be funny to fall on top of me in a bear hug and suddenly wrap his arms around my small frame with his face buried in my neck. The heat rushed to my cheeks as I realized what he was doing and I was sure he could hear my heart beat pounding like a lion trying to escape a cage. Time seemed to stop as Kuni embraced me. I could feel his warm breath shakily emit from his lips and bounce off my freshly washed skin.

His arms were so masculine and I wished that Kunihiko could hold me like this for the rest of our lives.

I felt safe, right here, in his arms.

"Kuni-" I began, placing my arms around his upper back with care, my finger tips grazed the loose shirt until they curled into a slip grip.

I was abruptly cut off when as quickly as his embrace came, he pulled back with a devilish grin on his face. _"What in the world has gotten into him?"_

"Ok. I will sleep in the bed alongside you." He declared lowly, the rumble from his words were easily felt from our connected chests. _"Get it together girl! You are the one supposed to be driving him crazy...not the other way around!" _Jeez, I'm acting like a silly grade school girl in love.

He bumped our noses together lightly with a smile gracing his lips before he pulled himself off of me and added,

"I can't very well let my _wife_ sleep alone...can I?"

I bit my lip to suppress a moan but luckily, Kunihiko had turned his back again to head towards the bedroom so he didn't notice my look of longing. His voice was so sensual, a side to him that I had not seen before.

Like a person under the mind control of a super villain, I instantly jumped off the couch and followed Kunihiko in a daze.

What did he have in store for me tonight?

* * *

**Please leave a review and make sure to hit that "follow" button down below!**

**See you later Loves,**

_**~WindPretear**_


	3. Take Me

**So now that the story is becoming more 'established' the connection between the actual game and this story will loosen their ties with one another. This just means that yes, the story line is still going to follow the game but now it will be quite different. I would really like to combine the story lines from the sequels into this fic too...we'll just have to see the path this story takes ;). Thank you guys so, so much for following this story and (to my two reviewers!) thank you so much for your support. This one is for you guys!**

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Forged Wedding"...because if I did, it would sure as hell be a whole lot naughtier! ...and Season 3 would be out :P.

* * *

**With You**

**Chapter 3: Take Me **

**(Between Episodes 3 and 4)**

**_WARNING:_ CONTAINS LEMON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Read at your own risk ;).**

* * *

_"Fuck! Why did I say that to her?!"_ Kunihiko thought with sudden regret as he entered his bedroom and placed his hands over his mortified expression as he stopped right in front of his bed. With his gaze peeking out between his fingers and his eyes about to pop out of their sockets, Kunihiko replayed the previous events in his mind. _"What has gotten into me?" _He wondered as his previous words rang through his mind over and over again in a never ending cycle, _"I can't very well let my **wife** sleep alone...can I?"_ Kunihiko scratched his nose in embarrassment in response to the suggestive phrase he carelessly allowed to glide off of his tongue to the girl...no..._woman_ he had known for the past twenty-something years. A warm tingling feeling began to travel up from Kunihiko's toes and flooded the remaining regions of his tall body as he thought of the woman he had known for most of his life in a new way. Lately all he could think about was her and her smile, her adorable actions and _yes_, her attempts at driving him mad with desire. Kunihiko was no fool, he knew that she was attempting to seduce him, _that_ part had become very clear to him the moment she came out wearing _that_ piece of clothing that she considered sleepwear.

_"What am I going to do? We can't be together for real..."_ Kunihiko thought dejectedly, _"...she deserves someone her own age...a man that can be there for her all of the time..."_ Even though they were only around 10 years apart in age, _"...maybe if she dated one of the guys..."_ An instant wave of jealousy overcame Kunihiko as he thought about her in the arms of another man, performing those same actions as he had done to her this morning. _Especially_ Yamato. Since introducing her to Yamato, Kunihiko had noticed Yamato's eagerness to get closer to the young woman any way that he could. "_I can't let that happen_."

Before Kunihiko could make any move to get in bed, feminine arms wrapped around his torso and he could feel her whole body press against him softly. Kunihiko's face instantly reddened as he realized he hadn't even heard her follow him into the bedroom. The delicate hands placed around him allowed that warmth that had passed through his body previously return full force and as he felt her luscious curves press against him his vision began to blur as the blood rushed instantly from his head all the way down to his lower region. The perkiness of her nipples poking through her night dress pressed against his lightly clothed back and as she shifted to allow herself to wrap her arms tighter around his body, Kunihiko had to suppress the deep, throaty moan threatening to escape his lips as he imagined both of them naked in this same position. Kunihiko could feel his shaft quickly begin to harden as she began to rub small circles over his abdomen and for a moment he couldn't bring himself to care if she saw his excitement.

* * *

I followed Kunihiko into the bedroom still under a daze until my feet halted at the entrance to the bedroom door. Kunihiko had stopped his walking as well and as I opened my mouth ready to speak he reached up his hands and pressed his face into them, the tips of his ears red with embarrassment. My head slightly tilted in confusion until I saw his body shiver slightly and the slightest moan escaped from his lips. I bit my own lips to prevent myself from speaking and instead watched him curiously as he went through different emotions in the short span of a few minutes. Even though his face was turned away from mine it was obvious he was having an inward struggle between his mind and his heart over the lust he was surely experiencing.

Before Kunihiko could make a move to leave I sprung from my spot as quietly as I could to tiptoe over until I was standing right behind him. I used both of my arms to wrap around his toned body and pressed my own against him, forming a perfect fit with our bodies. I used my hands to rub small soothing circles on his abs and turned my head to press my cheek on his back. It was a miracle that I could successfully wrap my arms around him as my height only came up to his shoulders and he was so muscular that his arms and chest were gorgeously toned. For a moment I lost myself in the feeling of our bodies pressed together and as quickly as my mind wandered away I came back into focus when I felt Kuni's body suddenly stiffen.

With a smirk, I released my hold on him and walked over to the light switch to flick it off and walked back to the bed to slip under the covers; Kunihiko still hadn't moved from his spot.

"Are you coming to bed Kunihiko? I thought you said you wouldn't let your _wife_ sleep alone?" I playfully grinned as my voice sounded sweet and innocent. Kunihiko snapped out of whatever daze he had been in and quickly walked to the other side of the bed to slip under the covers, as far away as he could get from me.

His attempt to hide the painfully large erection straining from his pants...failed miserably.

As a few moments passed in complete stillness and darkness, I finally had to shift under the cool silk covers of Kunihiko's bed. I couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it felt for both of our bodies to connect together so intimately and I could feel the lace between my thighs begin to dampen as I saw how the situation affected Kunihiko.

I bit my lip lightly as I continued to stare at the ceiling but had to change my position because I just felt so damn uncomfortable. Turning onto my right side that faced Kunihiko I noticed his back was facing towards me and how his left arm was draped over his front and the blanket moved subtly.

When I realized what he was doing I couldn't help but gape at his scandalous actions...he was jerking himself off right next to me!

I could feel my face becoming bright red with embarrassment and couldn't turn my head away to at least give him some privacy. No, instead I decided to move closer to him, my heart thumping so hard in my chest with anticipation I thought it would burst from my breasts.

"Hey, Kunihiko?" I softly whispered, placing a hand on his bicep to grab his attention and as soon as I touched his arm he stiffened and his movements suddenly ceased.

"Y-Yeah?" He rasped out, his throat sounded so dry and scratchy. My hand never left his bicep but instead grasped it lightly and I could feel how warm his body had really become.

I leaned closer to him so that our bodies were almost touching under the covers and my lips grazed his left ear with a delicate murmur, "You never said 'Good Night'."

"Good Night." Kunihiko responded as quickly and shortly as possible before turning over onto his stomach and shoving his face into the pillow he had been laying on.

My lips curled into a naughty grin and my finger trailed as lightly as it could over his spin, from neck down and back up again, "Kunihiko, I thought we were _married_ now. That's not the proper way to bid your wife a good night." I pouted cutely and stared at the back of his head impatiently, tapping my finger on his back.

Kunihiko grumbled something incoherent into his pillow.

"What was that?" Playfully I smiled and continued to trace his back lightly with my index finger, this time using the tip of my finger.

The man I had been in love with my entire life suddenly groaned deeply into his pillow and with one arm he easily reached behind him and grasped my hand tightly yet gently, successfully halting my movement.

He finally turned his body around after a moment of stillness and looked me in the eyes, we were so close that the small glow flowing in from the bedroom window allowed me to really study his facial features.

Kunihiko's facial expression was something I had never seen from him before.

His face portrayed emotions of longing, lust...and love? I prayed that I was not making things up in my mind as I watched his beautiful, conflicting face.

Kuni's eyelids were half drooped and his purple silver eyes bore holes into my own, and his breaths became quicker and raspy.

"Come here." He breathed lowly and stared at me like a lion ready to pounce on its prey.

Captivated by his eyes I moved even closer so that our noses were almost touching. In an instant his lips pressed softly on mine and as quick as they had come they were gone.

"Good Night." He repeated quietly and flipped back over onto his other side so that his back was facing me once again.

My fingers touched my lips in a daze as they continued to tingle after Kunihiko's lips had left mine. The fire in the pit of my stomach unleashed furiously and warmth traveled through my veins. The man that I have been in love with my whole life just kissed me...he just kissed me. There was no way in hell I was going to just fall asleep now.

I **_needed_ **more.

* * *

Kunihiko turned his body back around so that he was facing away from her once more, her kiss still present on his pulsing lips. Kunihiko rolled his eyes back at the amazing feeling that had been stirred in his body from just the feeling of her plump lips pressed against his.

"_**Fuck**, why did I do that?_" Kunihiko inwardly scolded himself and he closed his eyes trying to calm himself from the lustful thoughts rolling through his mind, his erection straining painfully against his boxers, yearning to be free to please the woman laying beside him. Another groan almost left Kunihiko's lips as he thought about throwing his pride out the window, rolling back over to her, and taking her body over and over again until morning.

He had previously tried to lessen the feeling before as he quietly attempted to pleasure himself before she interrupted him but to no avail.

Squeezing his eyes shut he tried very hard to think of the most horrible thoughts possible to get his shaft to soften but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind. It wasn't until he finally felt her hand on his arm again that something in him snapped.

* * *

I reached out once more to touch his arm and suddenly I found myself on my back with Kunihiko positioned over me with his arms grasping my wrists on either side of my body. Our gazes locked once more and my blood pumped dangerously fast through my veins at the look he was giving me.

He leaned in closer until our lips were almost touching then stopped unsure.

"Kiss me." I half whispered/pleaded and instantly was rewarded with his lips on mine once more, only this time his kiss was demanding, hungry, wild. His tongue plundered the inside of my mouth and I responded as best as I could to his devouring kiss. As our lips tasted the other, I spread my legs wider and allowed for Kunihiko's body to rest down over mine, his hardness pressed squarely between my thighs. At the feeling of the hard bulge of his shaft so close to my heat, I released a moan into his mouth and locked his position on mine with my legs around his hips.

Kunihiko released his grasp on my wrists and placed them on either side of my face to kiss deeper and respond with a low, throaty moan of his own as I took my hands and traveled them up under his shirt to feel every inch of his toned abdomens. Having felt his abs I allowed my hands to travel down towards his lower region and I placed my hand lightly over his hardness still concealed in his pants. Grasping his long, clothed erection with my hand I gave him a gentle tug and was rewarded with he grunted and breathed my name.

Loving the reaction from him I wanted to hear more and allowed myself to slip a hand into his pants to touch the head of his erection poking out from the waistband of his boxers, his pre-cum soaking the light material of his underwear. I had prepared myself for the moment for the past few years, studying everything about the male anatomy as I could, watching videos on the internet, and reading heavy romance novels so that when this moment finally came, I would not disappoint Kunihiko. I had made sure that I had remained a virgin for Kunihiko, and only for Kunihiko. I wanted him to be the only one to ever have me.

I released my hold on his excitement and Kunihiko instantly broke the kiss to throw off his shirt into a random corner of the bedroom. I almost hadn't realized he broke the kiss until he came back down once more to forcefully take my lips once more. I used my feet to slide off his pajama pants with gentle care and effort until they pooled down over his ankles and his hardened dick now sprung up straight in the waistband of his boxer shorts without any restriction from the pants I just slid off. Kunihiko broke the kiss once again; both of ourselves tried to catch our breaths as we stared lustfully at one another. I smiled lightly and reached up to his hair to pull it free from the hair band and allow his purple-black wavy hair to fall over his features like a waterfall. Grinning at how much more sexy he looked I grasped his face with my small hands and pulled him back down for another passionate kiss, this time he strayed from my lips and trailed down my neck to stop there and bite lightly at the sensitive skin.

"Ku-ni-hi-ko!" I gasped in bliss as his mouth finally worked its way down to my breasts. Tugging at the tiny night gown that covered my breasts he slid down the straps and pulled the top down to fully release my breasts- I could feel myself blushing at the thought of being exposed to Kunihiko for the first time. He expertly took a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly and then a little harder as his hand grasped my other breast and the other trailed down to the apex of my thighs.

Running his large hand over my clothed center, instinctively I bucked my hips up as one of the most breathtaking feelings I have ever felt engulfed my body and lust clouded my mind as I was sure clouded his.

I could feel my core become wetter and wetter the more his hand rubbed at my thighs, the lace and his hand added amazing friction over my clit. Kunihiko's added attention to my breasts heightened the feeling and just as the fire in my belly was about to erupt he pulled his hand away and released his mouth and tongue from my breast. His mouth instead found itself over mine once more and I could feel him as he shifted about, pulling his boxers down to his ankles shaking off both those and the pants I had previously pulled down. The thought of Kunihiko fully naked over my own body finally registered in my mind and almost exploded my senses. Kunihiko again rested his body over mine once more and his hand found its way back down to my panties, this time pulling them aside to probe his fingers over my heat.

Moaning into his mouth a small smirk crossed his lips as we continued to kiss and he then pressed a finger inside of my core. I wanted to throw my head back and scream out to the gods at the tingling feeling Kunihiko was making my body feel. Never in my life had I imagined that Kunihiko's touch would feel _this_ good. Both of my hands grasped his muscled back in reaction to the movement of his fingers inside of me, his rigid muscles clenching underneath my hold.

Moving my hands down the front of his body as he continued his assault on mine, I grasped his finally freed length in my hand and tugged it once again, yet this time a little bit harder. Kunihiko took his lips off from mine and grunted like an animal in heat. Pumping it a few times hesitantly I finally found a comfortable motion and swirled my thumb over his tip as I continued to move his hard and ready dick in my hand.

"_Oh fuck_, that feels **_so_ **good..."Kunihiko grunted as his hips jerked with each pump of my hand. He threw his head back in sheer pleasure, my own heat forgotten, as I pumped him. Before he could reach his peak, I released him instantly and placed my hands on his back once more.

Kunihiko was dumbfounded and I could tell that he couldn't believe that I had just stopped so suddenly. Grinning devilishly I lifted my legs around his hips again and rubbed my wet core over his wet and slick shaft.

Of course the one instant of clarity of the situation had to cross Kunihiko's mind at that very moment as he suddenly slowed his motions and groaned my name, "We should stop, we shouldn't do this..." His voice of reason quickly died out. Our eyes locked and we both could see the lust clouded in each other's eyes,

"I don't want to stop." I told him seriously and pushed my hips back up with emphasis of my feelings.

"Kunihiko," I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me in the eyes, "_Take me_." I never begged for something so passionately my whole life.

His face reflected his conflicting emotions yet he knew that he was in too deep to stop now. I knew for sure that _I_ wasn't going to let him stop, not this time.

"Tell me if you want to stop." He leaned in closer to my ear and kissed my ear lobe as I nodded slightly in agreement. If I wasn't already lying with my back on the bed I surely would have fallen over from his response.

Kunihiko's lips connected with mine and at the same time he pulled off my soaked panties from both our excitements and aligned his shaft with my dripping core. We both moaned as he pushed the head of his dick between my drenched thighs and in one smooth movement his entire thick erection was sheathed fully inside me, successfully taking my virginity. I grasped my hands on his back and gasped at the fullness that I felt inside that I had never felt before. Sure it had hurt when he initially pushed in but the pain quickly subsided as I felt his dick pulse inside me.

"Ready?" He grunted and I nodded eagerly as he began to thrust himself inside of my vagina.

"_Ohhhh!_" I moaned as Kunihiko's hips worked and I watched as his eyes rolled back inside his head as he moved quicker and quicker. Pressing my hips back to meet his thrusts, it allowed for him to travel deeper inside of my body and allowed both of us more pleasure.

Kunihiko groaned louder this time and thrust his hips onto mine mercilessly and buried his face into my neck the harder he pumped.

"Kunihiko! Harder!" I pleaded and was rewarded with my request and louder grunts from the man on top of my almost naked body.

The fire in the pit of my belly began to grow and grow until I felt like my whole being was going to burst. Instead my core contracted tightly over his wildly thrusting dick and stars exploded in my vision as I experienced my first ever intense orgasm gifted to me from Kunihiko. My inner muscles clenched deliciously over his vein covered shaft and Kunihiko had to work extra hard to pump in the tight space for his release.

A few moments later Kunihiko's body stilled and my legs instinctively wrapped around his hips, pulling our bodies closer than ever with his shaft still probed inside me. I could feel his hot seed spurt continuously inside of my core with each thrust of his groin and grunt that accompanied it.

After a couple of minutes with Kunihiko laying on top of me he gently pulled his slackened dick out of my core and dribbles of cum leaked all over the silk sheets and he collapsed on the bed next to me, both of us breathing heavily.

The last thing I remembered was being pulled into his strong arms and the feeling of his enticing warm cum resting between my thighs.

* * *

**A/N: Phew...that took _hours_ to write! This is probably the most intense lemon that I have ever written for any of my stories. Please leave a comment and follow this fanfic if you would like to read more, your support is what really gets my ass in gear to continue to write! **

**Reminder: This story is rated M for a reason. Some day I hope to write my own romance novels and writing on this site is very good practice for me. I don't need any flames. **

**As always I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter and look forward to reading more.**

**Until next time,**

**~WindPretear**


	4. Shake Me

**Ugh. I need to go through an intervention though, seriously you guys. I've spent over $25 dollars on this game already...JUST on Kunihiko's stories, mmkayy. I have all of his stories AND sub stories...I need an intervention. I hope they release season 3 soon! UGH! UGH! UGHHH! I keep telling myself that I'll go back and re-read Saeki's stories but oh, he just doesn't compare to Kuni. **

******I'm having the opposite of writers block...which is when you can't _stop_ writing!(Excuse any mistakes!) I guess this is a good thing for you guys though, enjoy this relatively long chapter! ;) **

**With You**

**Chapter 4: Shake Me**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own "My Forged Wedding" nor do I make any profits from this writing. **

* * *

Morning came all too quickly as I was rudely woken up by the harsh stream of sunlight through the bedroom windows shining down right on to my face. My lips opened in a small groan as I tried to roll over to my other side to get away from the annoying brightness of the sunlight. That is, I _tried_. My eyelids fluttered open in confusion as a barrier around my body prevented me from moving away from the light and I tilted my head slightly to figure out why I couldn't move.

My breath caught in my throat as I noticed a very handsome..._very naked_ Kunihiko resting peacefully behind me and suddenly everything that had happened last night flooded back into my mind.

Kunihiko's arm was draped protectively over my waist with his face buried into my neck and I lost all intentions of trying to shift away from the stream of sunlight. Breathing in his spicy scent I snuggled deeper into his firm embrace and allowed a small, content sigh to release from my lips. "_Can I wake up like this every morning_?" I wondered with delight at the thought of waking up next to Kunihiko every morning for the rest of my life. We could get married for real and this whole façade of pretending to be engaged would turn into something real.

And then that realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

_"What's going to happen now?"_ I wondered silently with a nervous itch growing in the pit of my stomach. Were we just going to pretend like nothing ever happened? "_I don't think I could take that..._" I frowned and placed my arm over his hold on my body, linking our fingers together gently. _"It all just kind of ended up happening so fast...I haven't even told him that I love him yet."_

* * *

Kunihiko slowly opened his eyes at the touch of something over his right arm and peeked down between his untamed hair to find that he was very intimately pressed up against her body...with his naked one. Immediately, Kunihiko's purple-gray eyes shot open as wide as they could go as the events of the previous night played over in his mind.

"_It...wasn't a dream then..._" Kunihiko reflected as conflicting emotions ran through his entire body, half of him telling him to take her again and again while the other half telling him to push her away from him, to pretend it never happened. "_No, I couldn't do that to her...but why do I feel like I have every right to keep her in my arms forever?_"

Kunihiko knew that being with her would be impossible, he after all was against marriage for himself, no matter how badly he wanted to eventually marry. He would never allow himself to have a happy life, marrying and having a family of his own. Not when that incident had transpired years ago which took away both his best friends future and happiness with the woman he loved.

Peering down at the sudden warmth of his fingers he watched as she linked their fingers together carefully-a perfect fit.

_"We can't do this again...I'll end up falling too hard for her." _Kunihiko dejectedly told himself even though in his heart he knew that boat had already sailed and was far off in the horizon. There was no use in trying to deny that he felt the strong spark of love for the woman in his arms and he knew that the spark had already been ignited years ago. The past few days only proved that she felt the same way for him, maybe even stronger.

_"For both of our sanity's...whatever we have together cannot continue."_ Kunihiko frowned to himself as he cherished the last few moments of holding her in his arms.

* * *

Ever so gently I heard Kunihiko's voice carefully express my name and I looked back towards the man I had given my heart, soul, and body to. Smiling brightly at him I carefully turned my sore body over to face him and held his hand in mine.

"Good Morning, Kunihiko."

His strangely solemn expression dropped my cheerful one and was promptly replaced my expression with a confused glance. Kunihiko's aura had transformed into something that I couldn't explain but it upset my stomach with worry. We stared silently at each other before I gathered up the courage to speak,

"Wh-What's wrong?" My voice unsuccessfully tried to hide the unsteadiness I was feeling throughout my body, I felt like I was going to be sick. This was not a good sign, I was sure.

His face seriously studied mine before he decided to answer my question, he said my name unsmiling and then,

"We can't ever do this again."

My eyes frantically studied his and I could feel my body start to shake, "What? W-Why not?" My mouth went dry and my blood ran cold.

Kunihiko sat up and looked away from me while refusing to meet my gaze, "We just _can't_. It wouldn't work out." He forced out between his teeth and my heart sank low in my chest. "I...think it's best if you move back to your apartment above the bar..." He calmly muttered as he still refused to look at me. Anger and confusion immediately pulsed from my chest and I couldn't prevent the next words from slipping through my mouth,

"What? So you will just **_fuck_ **me and make me move out the next day? Is that what you wanted all along? To be able to throw me away like some common **_whore_**?" I jolted up furiously and tears began to escape from my eyes against my will, I didn't mean what I said but the hurt was just thrashing my being in tidal waves.

"I thought you wanted me..." My voice choked back the sobs to no avail and I covered my wet eyes with my hands and sobbed into them. Kunihiko remained in his spot next to me for god only knows how long as my tears streaked down my cheeks until they were red. This was my worst nightmare, "_Had I come on too strong?_" I bitterly wondered if this was all my fault.

The second I let my hands fall down to my sides was the second that Kunihiko pushed me back down on the bed and passionately locked his lips with mine in a demanding kiss that I couldn't help but respond to even in my feelings of betrayal.

He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around me lovingly and buried his face into my neck once more, his hot breath fanning against my smooth skin, warming my neck,

"Does that answer your question?" When Kunihiko's deep voice cracked slightly, I realized that he had been crying too. He tightened his hold on my body and molded ourselves together once more,

"I _do_ want you. I want you _so_ bad." He sounded so frail and helpless, like a small child. "**_Never ever_ **call yourself a whore again, you are an _angel_." He roughly finished and squeezed my sides tightly.

Tears sprung from my eyes at his declaration and I reached up to wrap my arms back around his torso so that we held each other so strongly that neither one of us could move even if we wanted to.

"Why are you trying to push me away?" I tenderly questioned as his grip on my waist intensified.

"There are just...too many factors." Kunihiko responded gently before I startled him by pushing him away.

"Well, what ever factors those are, we'll just work through them together." I declared with so much passion and love for him in my voice and pressed my lips against his. Both of us frantically explored the other's body with soft touches as our tongues battled for dominance, both of us afraid to let go.

Kunihiko parted our lips and stared down at me sadly, non-verbally telling me "no" with a turn of his head, "Let's just move on from this. You don't have to move out but I will sleep on the couch from now on. We'll go about our every day lives normally and continue pretending to be engaged. We just can't be _together like this_." Kunihiko sounded like he had to force that last part out, his deep rich voice sounded emotionally drained.

My mouth opened to voice my resistance but he pressed a finger against my lips to silence the protest that was about to come out.

"Please, just do this for me, for _both_ of us." The purple color in his eyes was much more apparent when he was hurting,

"_Please_." He softly repeated.

* * *

The next couple of days I refused to leave the apartment and Kunihiko was no where to be seen. I sat up on his bed and allowed the silk sheets to pool down around my naked form as I stared into space with a blank stare as I woke up quickly from a dream. Ever since Kunihiko begged me to go about our lives as nothing had ever happened between us, he had left for work that morning and hadn't come home since. I flopped back on the large comfy bed and sighed with remorse that my eyes couldn't produce any more tears, I had cried myself to sleep every night and only left the bed to use the bathroom, shower, and eat. I hadn't even attempted to dress myself, I just walked around the apartment naked.

I knew that I had to do _something _about this situation but I knew that when I saw Kuni next- I wouldn't be able to ignore my feelings.

Placing one of the pillows scattered across the bed over my face I breathed in Kunihiko's scent which instantly calmed my nerves and almost allowed me to drift back into the wonderful dreamland where everything was perfect and we could be together. Peeking from under the pillow I read the clock and decided that 7 a.m. was still early enough and I could have a good two more hours of sleep. There was no use in trying to hide away from my duties at Long Island and decided that I needed to open up shop for the day even though I would have the whole place to myself with no customers to attend to. _"I guess it's somewhat better being alone **there** instead of feeling sorry for myself **here**."_

Pushing the pillow back to it's spot underneath my head I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing in attempts at falling back asleep faster.

_Click._

My breath hitched in my throat and my ears perked up as soon as I heard the front door to the apartment open and someone stepping inside then locking it once again.

"_Kunihiko!_" My brain screamed in delight as my heart beat quickened as soft footsteps approached the bedroom door becoming louder and louder. Quickly pulling the covers up to shield my naked body and adjusting my long hair to make it fan across the pillow beautifully I closed my eyes shut and calmed my breathing to make it appear that I was peacefully asleep.

* * *

Kunihiko trudged heavily up the stairs to his apartment for the first time in two days feeling and looking the part of a broken man. He had spent the past 48 hours at his company, cooped up in his office working as hard as he could and doing anything and everything to keep his mind off of her. Every time Kunihiko had attempted to take a break and nap on his couch he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep for each time he closed his eyes he saw her face, stained with tears and sad eyes filled with heartbreak. "_I can't stand to see her cry...never could._"

Now sleep deprived and in dire need of a shower, he walked up to his apartment door, pulled his keys out of his pocket and stumbled to place the key in the door and almost fell into his home when the door opened. Locking it behind him he threw down the folders full of information on potential business deals on the side table and as quietly as he could walked towards the bedroom.

Opening the door slowly, Kunihiko froze in his spot. If he wasn't so exhausted he would have turned away to crash on the couch in the living room. _His_ woman was laying there, in _his_ bed, sleeping peacefully like there wasn't a care in the world. Kunihiko's gaze softened as he watched her sleep peacefully until moments later when his vision began to blur and he realized he needed to lay down. It was a miracle he was able to drive back home safely. Shrugging off his suit he allowed all of his clothing to fall into a pile until he was left in nothing but his boxer shorts. He tiredly stumbled over to his side of the bed and plopped onto the sheets with a contented sigh.

Rolling over onto his side he instinctively pulled his beauty towards him and forgot all about pretending they didn't have any romantic feelings for one another. He molded her naked form against his and wrapped his arms around her as he had been longing to do for the past two days and fell asleep instantly with a satisfied smile on his lips. _"This just feels right."_

* * *

_"Ku-Kunihiko..."_ The moment he slid into bed with me and grasped my body with his in a spooning position, my eyes snapped open and my heart thumped loudly in my ears. His slow breathing pattern told me he had fallen asleep and as gently as I could I pushed myself away from him, lifting his arm off my torso and placed it gently back on the bed. I turned onto my side to face him and inspected his tired face.

Wincing, I touched his warm face ever so lightly and noticed the deep purple circles underneath his eyes and realized that he probably hadn't had much sleep the past couple of days, wherever he had been. "_He usually doesn't look his age but now...oh my, he looks **terrible**._"

I knew that I should have just left him alone and gotten up to get ready for the day but I could bring myself to move just yet. I gently leaned over with my hair spilling over my shoulders to press my lips gently on his forehead then leaned back with my arms underneath my body. Knowing that there was no way possible that I would be able to lay in bed with him for the whole day I finally slid out of the covers 10 minutes later and tucked them back over his physically drained body.

_"He wouldn't be happy if he woke up again and I would be there next to him...after all he was the one who said we couldn't be together._"

Reluctantly I turned away and headed into the bathroom to shower and dress for the day ahead. I took my own sweet time washing my hair in the shower and applying my make-up after I got dressed. Taking a good look at myself in the mirror I nodded in approval.

"_Even though he said we can't be together...doesn't mean I should stop trying to seduce him, right? He has to break down his barrier at some point...Yes, I can't give up hope!" _

My faith restored itself as I glanced back at the man tucked under the covers of the bed sleeping soundly and smiled lightly. There was no way I was going to let this end so soon. He was the reason I came to Tokyo and there was no way I was going to ever leave him. Kunihiko was the only man I loved and I knew that he would forever be the only one for me. I can't believe for the past couple of days I spent sulking instead of trying to figure out ways to be with him. That wasn't the real me! I vowed in this moment to make sure I attempted everything possible to get us together.

Carefully gathering up my purse I headed out the bedroom quietly and shut the door on my way out. Walking over to the kitchen I prepared myself some breakfast and some for Kunihiko when he woke up because who knows when the last time he ate was...

Glancing at the kitchen clock I noticed that it was now a little after nine and I needed to head out to the bar soon to prepare for opening at eleven. Staring into space I then finished my meal quickly and cleaned up the kitchen to make it spotless. Leaving a note for Kunihiko next to his covered plate I made sure everything in the apartment was in order before grabbing my purse and heading towards the door.

_BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ._

A loud vibrating sound from a cell phone caught my attention on the end table next to the front door and stopped me in my tracks. Looking at the bedroom door and then back to the phone I scurried over to it and picked it up, hoping to turn the phone off to not awaken Kunihiko.

Grasping the phone in my hands I looked down at the caller ID and my blood instantaneously ran cold and my heart beat thundered throughout my veins.

_Hazuki_

Whomever had decided to call Kunihiko...and this early in the morning...was a _woman_.

A **_woman_**.

Another woman was calling Kunihiko at _nine_ in the morning.

"_Wh-Who is Hazuki? Why does Kunihiko have her number? She must be someone important to him if she's calling so early in the morning.._." So many thoughts and possibilities raced through my head as I clicked the 'ignore call' option before the phone dinged again which signaled she had left a voice mail. It was already wrong enough that I had invaded Kunihiko's privacy by grabbing his phone and now another woman was trying to contact him.

A secret lover, perhaps?

My vision suddenly blurred and my hand instantly shot up to steady myself on the wall before I fell over in shock. Kunihiko's voice suddenly rang through my head once more,

"_We just can't be ever together._"

Is this what he meant by not continuing their barely started relationship? Was this because he had a woman on the side?

Or was it because _I_ was the woman on the side.

Shoving the phone back down onto the end table I grabbed my keys and stormed outside of the door towards the direction of the bar. The whole way there I couldn't stop thinking about Kunihiko with another woman and that fact alone made my blood boil and my insides want to explode.

* * *

Opening the bar as normal I flipped the "Open" side to face out towards the street and went about doing my normal duties around the place. I swept the already clean floors, polished the wine glasses, sanitized the counters, and even rearranged the tables to make Long Island appear less empty. Glancing at the clock for the hundredth time since this morning I noticed that it was only 4 p.m. and that I had at least another couple of hours before I could close the bar and go home.

Home.

What was going to be waiting for me there? Would Kunihiko even bother waiting for my return?

Taking a seat at one of the bar stools I grabbed one of the woman's magazines Kunihiko loved to read and opened to the first page and began to read about all the latest trends and stories that were in the news this week. By the time I got to around the tenth page, I heard the door open from the signal of the bells and instantly perked up at the thought of a customer.

"Oh! Welcome to Long-" I turned around expecting a customer to be entering the bar but my body froze like ice when I realized who had entered.

"Hey." Kunihiko smiled lightly and took off his brown jacket to reveal a pink v-neck shirt underneath as he draped his jacket over his arm nonchalantly. His hair was pulled back away from his face and he looked much more well rested than this morning when he finally came home. He even shaved his whole face...imagine that. He didn't look like a bum for once when he came to Long Island.

"Hey." I replied back, loosening up my muscles as they had become rigid from how his presence surprised me. Turning back to reading my magazine I gave him some space to settle down on one of the bar stools near me and turn on the television to a popular sports channel that played baseball games. The subject of that woman who called him was still on my mind and I blanked out as I thought of the situation over and over again in my mind. I hadn't even realized that Kuni had made his way behind the counter and began to mix a drink.

_SHAKE. SHAKE. SHAKE. SHAKE._

The sound of the shaker rang throughout the empty bar and my eyes drifted up to watch him mix a cocktail. The way his large hands cupped the shaker and the forceful yet gentle movements he made with his hands made my mind wander back to the night we shared together. I leaned an arm to rest on the counter as I continued to stare at the movements he made with the shaker until he finally poured the pretty pink colored drink into a glass and topped it with a cherry. He must have noticed my gaze towards him and raised an eyebrow,

"Need something?" He curiously questioned as he looked between my face and my stare towards the drink.

I tilted my head and shook a "no" before leaning forward a bit,

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat as I watched his purple-gray eyes widen in surprise. My request sounded a bit silly for the situation, but I needed to do anything and everything in my power to get close to Kunihiko.

"Teach you how to use the shaker?" He questioned softly, placing the pretty drink back onto the counter as steady as possible and I nodded.

Kunihiko's eyes tore from my and looked towards the corner and his left arm reached behind him to scratch his neck in an awkward pose, "I'm not good at teaching others though..."

I pouted and leaned forward even more, "Please?" I batted my eyes for extra measure.

Kunihiko looked conflicted but nonetheless agreed to teach me how to use the shaker and I inwardly rejoiced at the small victory. I could use this as a chance to get close to him!

"Alright fine...come here and I'll teach you." Kunihiko sighed, hewas still looking away from me as I jumped up off the bar stool and headed behind the counter, ready for my bartending lesson. I walked up to him slowly and stopped just as I found a spot to stand next to him.

He lined up the ingredients on the counter and gave me simple instructions, "You put the ingredients into the body and then cover the top." I did as I was told and waited for his next directions, "Okay."

"Now you have to press your right thumb against the top firmly so the top doesn't pop off." I pressed my thumb firmly on the top.

"Hold the shaker as if you're wrapping it with the rest of your fingers." I tried to do as he said but the shaker was just too large and my fingers couldn't grasp around it quite so. Biting my tongue in frustration I sighed and put the shaker down, it was useless, I couldn't even learn how to make a cocktail properly.

Kunihiko shook his head and grabbed the shaker, "Like this." He demonstrated and handed the shaker back to me so I could try it again.

"Like this?" My small fingers wrapped around the shaker like he instructed me to and I was rewarded with a grin from him,

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"You need to hold the bottom of the shaker with your left middle finger," He hesitantly touched my fingers and moved them into the correct positions with such care, I forgot what we were doing for a moment until he spoke again, "and place your other fingers like this."

He released his hold on my fingers and gave me the last set of instructions, "And then you shake, keeping in mind a certain rhythm and speed, making a figure eight."

My eyebrow quirked up in suspicion, "A figure eight?" I tried to move the shaker in the direction he showed me, "Like this?"

Kunihiko laughed and placed a hand on his forehead in disbelief, "You're really trying to draw a figure eight!"

"But you just told me to draw a figure eight!" I pouted and stopped my motions at the slight embarrassment I felt by being laughed at by Kunihiko. He continued to laugh but shook his head, "I'm sorry, I told you I'm terrible at teaching people."

I sighed and stopped trying to draw the figure eight with the shaker and turned my back to him as I attempted to regain my composure.

"Hmm...alright. Let's try this instead." I was caught by surprise when Kunihiko suddenly moved behind me and touched my back with his front. My stomach fluttered at the contact and my blood became warm...this seemed to happen every time he touched me.

Kunihiko wrapped his arms gently around me and placed his hands on top of mine, "Look, you hold the shaker like this..." He leaned into my ear to murmur the instructions as I felt comfortable, surrounded by his manly warmth and protective embrace. There was no way I could concentrate now, not when my heart beat was traveling up through my ears, thundering in my ear drums. The low vibrations of his deep voice rivaled the thunderous beats of my heart and traveled through my body like shock waves of an earthquake.

Not being able to take this reaction, I spun around so that our faces were merely inches away...all he would have to do is tilt his head down a bit...

"Something wrong?" Kunihiko exhaled slowly as his breath tickled my face, this time not pulling his gaze away from mine.

We stood there silently for a few long moments before I replied, "No, nothings wrong." I turned back around and our bodies instinctively molded back together.

"Let's start shaking then." He mumbled.

His hands placed themselves back onto mine, "Start from your chest level and then lift up diagonally, bring it down to your chest, then down, then back up to chest, then up..."

His hands glided with mine and moved in a figure eight motion, "Do this move around 10 times...like this..." Kunihiko continued to help me shake in a certain pattern but the warm, tingling feeling from the other night was slowly starting to flood my veins. Our bodies were pressed up against each other so tightly, I don't even think he realized what he was doing...and when he continued to speak in my ear, my body shuttered deliciously. My ass was pressed right up against his groin.

After a few more times we both stilled, "Got it?" He quietly questioned.

"I think so..."

Kunihiko pulled his body away from mine and took the shaker from my hands and poured the same pink cocktail like he had made earlier into a glass with a cherry to top it off. He handed me the drink with shaky hands,

"Take a sip." He offered.

I took a sip of the drink I attempted to make and my face twisted in disgust, "Yuck! Why did it turn out this way? It doesn't taste like the same drink you made. Did I get the ingredients wrong?"

Kunihiko chuckled and slid the drink he made earlier in front of me, "No, you didn't get anything wrong. It's the way you shake it that makes the drink taste the way it should."

I took a sip of his drink and my eyes rolled back at the delicious taste and I licked my lips. I placed the drink down and was about to respond when Kunihiko grasped my chin with his hand and lifted my gaze up to meet his. Kunihiko's eyes were lidded like they had been the other night and we both leaned in to touch our lips...

* * *

Kunihiko knew from the second she asked him to teach her how to mix a drink that he was in deep trouble. The only way he was going to be able to teach her was to actually stand behind her and show her the proper way to shake/mix the cocktail because it wasn't just something that he could instruct her to do by word of mouth.

When she had started to shake the shaker in a figure eight his pupils dilated and his mind wandered to imagining her motions doing that to his dick, jerking him off in that fashion. Kunihiko's throat dried up and the familiar feeling of blood began to rush downwards at the image his mind was creating, both of them alone in the bar...her getting on her knees...unzipping his pants...

Snapping himself back to reality and shaking those thoughts away, he decided to laugh (more so for his own sanity) at the motion she was making to make it seem that he was wildly amused at her terrible cocktail shaking skills instead of how her movements were affecting him.

"Hmm...alright. Let's try this instead." Kunihiko found himself suggesting as he moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her to place his hands over hers. Breathing in the lovely scent of her shampoo, he regretted his decision. Kunihiko's primal instincts clouded his vision and he pressed himself right up against her supple behind with the growing bulge in his pants and painstakingly instructed her on what to do next.

* * *

PRINGGG. PRINGGG.

Both of us jumped backwards instantly by the sudden sound of his cell phone going off, Kunihiko instantly straightened, dropped his hand from my face, and backed away to grab his phone. I was sure my face reflected the same pink flush on his cheeks.

Kunihiko glanced at the caller ID and quickly answered the phone, I was so close to him I could hear the caller on the other side of the line.

And it was definitely a woman.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* Who could it be? Stay tuned for the next chapter ;) Things are gonna get saucy up in here. Apologies for any mistakes, I didn't really get to edit this chapter (I'll go back and edit when I have time) because so many things have just been going on this past week. **

**Something totally unrelated...does anyone else follow Naruto? HAVE YOU READ CHAPTER 685?! I almost fainted. I hope Kishimoto makes them canon (I've been waiting for this since...I dunno, 2002?!) ...and if you don't know what i'm talking about...get your ass over to read the latest chapter!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review :) What did you like? What didn't you like? LET ME KNOW!**

**Until next time!**

**~WindPretear**


	5. Confusing Me

**So...I'm curious...what name do you choose when naming your MC? Real or Pretend? Personally I don't use my real name because it just doesn't fit in with the Japanese storyline(it also makes me feel weird!), I actually gave my MC the name of 'Mina' (like Minako from Sailor Moon). The reason I decided to not give the MC a name in this story (instead you get to read it from _your_ point of view AS the character) was because I really think it takes away from the storyline to have one specific character name. Everyone names their MC's differently and personally I think it gets annoying to read someone else's name...but that's just me!**

**Thanks so, so, sooo much for the reviews guys! Your input really makes me feel like I'm doing _something_ right! Special shout out to CarinaRin for your amazing review, in all my years on fanfiction I can't say I have ever had a review quite like your response, it really inspired me :) I have taken into consideration of your request to read more from Kuni's point of view so I hope that I do alright, I am guilty of sometimes forgetting to write in the point of view of a male...had to do some "research"...if you know what I mean...*insert suggestive wink here*. This story _is_ in****tended of being mainly in the reader's point of view!**

**With You**

**Chapter 5: **** Confusing Me**

**(Episodes 4 and 5)**

* * *

"_Uhn_..._Fuck_...I _knew_ this was somehow going to happen...this was a shitty idea." Kunihiko inwardly kicked himself in the ass as he found the seemingly awkward position of standing behind her not as awkward as he would have liked it to be. He was _willing_ for goodness sake. There was no way he could turn back now, he was fully to blame for this situation.

Kunihiko gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat and secured his muscular arms around her form, holding her warm body to his chest as he linked both their hands over the shaker to demonstrate how the drink should properly be mixed. Kunihiko wasn't very sure if it was a natural reaction from both of their bodies but somehow her perfectly sculpted backside pressed firm against his front. The image of her naked curves surfaced from his memory and held back a groan from the sudden feel of blood draining from his head and all other body parts to collect in his groin. Kunihiko's silver-purple eyes rolled back into his head as the delicious pressure her backside was causing on his obvious protruding shaft jutting out against the hard material of his denim jeans. He felt like his dick was going to explode into a million pieces from the strain.

_"Damn it, who the fuck am I trying to fool? I can't fight this anymore." _Kunihiko bit his lip hard and instinctively grasped her hands tighter and then spun her around to face him directly. He pressed her flush against his hard, excited body and embraced her soft chin between his long slender fingers. The smooth skin of her face contrasted vastly from the ridges of his finger tips. From his height, Kunihiko had to bend down with every intention of kissing her before he was thrown back into the harsh situation of reality when his cell phone rang.

Kunihiko reflexively jumped back from her tempting lock and reached for his phone as fast as he could move. Curious to who had tried to contact him, he held the screen at an angle he could easily read the number from the harsh glare of the light. His eyes widened slightly at the name on the screen.

**Hazuki**

Kunihiko lifted a dark brow in surprise and flipped open his cell phone to answer the call from the familiar contact trying to reach him. _"Hazuki? I haven't spoken to her in a while...I wonder what she's up to._"

"Hello?" Kunihiko's smooth voice answered professionally. The feminine voice on the other line replied with the same greeting.

"Hey, how have you been?"

* * *

"Hey, how have you been?"

Even though Kunihiko had turned his back on me to answer his cell phone, I refused to move from the spot I occupied. Shifting my weight from foot to foot and fiddling with my hands I eavesdropped on his conversation with whomever had called.

With whichever woman who _dared_ to call _my_ Kuni.

Kunihiko's eyes grazed out towards the street through the glass on the front side of Long Island, not really looking out the window but staring out into space like a space cadet, his voice was calm and he held an indifferent attitude when speaking with whomever was talking to him through the phone line.

My lips pursed in annoyance and my blood pressure instantly had risen to extreme heights; both reactions caused from being interrupted in the midst of trying to snag a kiss from the man of my dreams AND the fact that the cause was a woman. I was so wound up in my sexual frustration that I didn't hear anything the woman was saying on the phone and caught the ending line of Kunihiko's conversation.

"Alright, see you soon." He hung up the phone and sighed loudly as he set the device back onto the clean bar counter. It was not hard to miss the way his shoulders slumped and the totally different aura that was flowing from his body in tidal waves.

"So...Who was that call from?" All of my attempts to conceal the displeased tone in my voice succeeded as I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Oh...someone you don't know." Kunihiko dismissively raised his hand behind his head with a cheerful smile and laughed lightly as if he were hiding something. My expression fell; he was _definitely_ hiding something from me.

He lightly coughed into his fist and looked away, "Sorry, something urgent came up. I'll have to continue teaching you how to shake drinks some other time."

"O-Okay." I could barely even utter a response as I watched how anxious Kunihiko moved to run around the counter to the coat rack.

"I'm going out for a little bit...sorry." He half-assed apologized and grabbed his jacked then left the bar without saying a single goodbye...leaving me behind without a second thought.

I took the drink glasses that we had just filled with alcohol and practically threw them into the sink. I then rubbed the glasses until my arms hurt. I was so pissed off that I hadn't realized I was pressing against the thin glass so hard before the object shattered into tiny pieces into the soapy sink. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks and I let my hands fall into the soapy depths of the filled sink, not caring if any glass cut my smooth skin. Kuni had run off, most likely to another woman and I did nothing to stop it. Staring blankly into the sink I barely heard the bell chimes as someone entered the bar. Taking a glance over my shoulder I noticed Yamato had arrived, looking "chipper" as always...and that means Yamato had the same blank yet annoyed look on his face like always. Although, he did look a little different this time...less bitchy almost.

I greeted him with a pathetic excuse for a smile drawn by my lips, "Oh hey."

"..."

"Are you all alone ..._again_?" Yamato finally answered and crossed his arms, looking displeased and bore his gaze into mine like he was accusing me of committing a crime, "Where's Kuni?"

"He was here a little while ago..." The level of my voice drifted lower in disappointment, "but he received a call from a woman and said he had something urgent to do." Bringing up what had just happened in the past ten minutes made my blood start to boil once again and fury erupted in my veins at the thought of Kuni in the arms of another woman.

"A woman?!" Yamato seemed shocked by my reply and walked up to the counter so that only the bar was standing between us, "...A girlfriend?!" He slammed his hands down on the surface with anger and his face scrunched up to reflect the same fury I was feeling in my blood.

"I...don't know." I wiped my hands with a nearby towel and avoided Yamato's angry tirade.

"If he said it was urgent, she must be someone important to him." He stated and banged a fist down on the counter, "Dammit Kuni, you never know what you have in front of you..." Yamato murmured with jealously laced through his baritone voice more so to himself rather than directed towards me. It was no surprise to me that Yamato was acting this way, after all, I knew that he had developed a crush on me. Frankly, if I had never fallen in love with Kunihiko then Yamato would probably be a man I would be attracted to.

"..."

Yamato's fingers tapped the counter with a glazed over look in his eyes and lips pressed into a thin line. After a few moments of thinking he finally spoke up, changing his whole demeanor, "Well...we're just going to have to follow him and see who he's meeting!" Yamato smirked devilishly and held his hand out over the counter with his palm faced up and with a softened look in his usually smoldering dark eyes.

"Wait...what? Yamato! We couldn't possibly...- and I can't just leave his bar unattended!" I broke out from his hypnotic lock and stomped my foot down on the ground like a child. The least I could do was to not allow my jealousy to completely over take me and allow the bar to fall into shambles from my crazy emotions.

"Do _you_ see any customers? ...Yeah, me neither." Yamato walked behind the counter and stalked towards me like a lion to a sheep with that sneaky grin unmoving. His skinny frame loomed over my small frame and I couldn't help but compare him to Kuni. Kuni was built much more muscular and he was a few inches taller than Yamato.

He stared down at me before making a move.

"Come on! Let's go already!" He grabbed my hand gently and lead me out the door but not before I managed to flip the sign to "closed" and lock the door. The fact that Kuni was so willing to drop everything to run to her massively unsettled my stomach. This wasn't the right thing to do...but I couldn't stop my legs as we started out the door and Yamato placed his hand over my wrist and led the both of us in the direction I saw Kunihiko going. The direction of the Tokyo train station.

We arrived fairly quickly and Yamato refused to let go of my hand the entire way ...and did not speak one word. As Yamato led the both of us through the crowded groups of people we finally spotted Kunihiko waiting on the platform about twenty feet from where we stood. He was greeted by a woman possibly in her early thirties with a warm and welcoming grin on her face.

"Kuni looks very happy to see her, doesn't he." Yamato stated as he unconsciously let go of my wrist and snaked his arm around my waist in comfort. My heart sank at the scene in front of us and I leaned into Yamato's comforting embrace without thinking twice about it.

"This is the first time I've seen Kunihiko with a woman." Yamato continued solemnly as time seemed to stand still as we watched the scene in front of us as the busy station continued to scramble around us in a frenzy.

Kunihiko hadn't touched this mystery woman but was casually protecting her from the surrounding crowd. There was no doubt that this woman was beautiful, she had long silky black hair that fell down to her waist and she was wearing a very flattering floral printed top. He was talking and smiling with her.

"They seem to be more than friends." Yamato observed quietly, obviously trying to not hurt my feelings yet at the same time trying to make me feel better that he was here to comfort me.

"They...look like they have been in a long-term relationship." The pricking of my heart felt more like the stabbing of a knife when my own ears had heard what my mouth had just produced. Kunihiko and the woman had begun to move from the train station and Yamato guided me along with him so that we remained a safe distance as we followed the couple.

It wasn't long before we followed them to a nearby cemetery located on top of a tall hill. Yamato and I hid behind a stone structure as we watched Kuni and the woman bend down to pray in front of a gravestone decorated with flowers and miniature statues.

"Who's grave is that?" Yamato asked as he looked down at me and I shrugged, "I have no idea..."

Yamato's other arm snaked its way around my shoulders and he pressed his body lightly to my back and rested his chin on the top of my head. If I had been "with it" and wasn't feeling so down and depressed then I instantly would have jumped out of Yamato's embrace and slapped him. My heart was thumping so hard in my chest as we watched Kuni that I didn't even try to move away from Yamato.

"They definitely have a past together if they are both visiting a grave." I could feel Yamato's words thump from his throat that was placed against the back of my head.

"Yamato... I think we should head back now." My body was beginning to shake as Kuni looked like he was comforting the woman beside him with the utmost care and affection. I hadn't noticed that I was crying until Yamato bent over and began to run his thumb over the tears trailing down my cheeks,

"Yeah." He agreed and we quietly left the cemetery without being noticed.

When we had returned to Long Island I had finally managed to escape Yamato's hold and practically ran to safety behind the counter. It wasn't that I didn't like Yamato...I found him attractive, but I knew that my heart would always belong to Kuni and I would never be able to get over him if I tried.

Yamato had requested a beer and so I poured him his drink as he took a seat on a bar stool and then began to speculate on Kuni's relationship with the mystery woman. I hardly paid any attention to his speculations and busied myself with cleaning up the glass in the sink and the rest of the bar.

"So, what do you think? Do you think she's his girlfriend?" Yamato questioned after taking a swing at his cold beer and softening his gaze to mine.

"I don't know..." I adverted my eyes to look out the window at the light from the setting sun illuminating the bar through the windows. So much had happened from me and Yamato following Kuni around and then talking at the bar that I hadn't realized that it was getting close to dinner time already.

"If they are together...why would he have kissed me?" _'Or better yet...why would he have done what he did that morning...and why had he slept with me?'_

Yamato shrugged and finished the contents of his glass before I took it and refilled it to his request.

"Maybe it's because you are just too irresistible?" He smirked and it was obvious he was just trying to make me feel better in his own strange way.

"Why would he ask me to be his pretend wife then?" I placed his beer glass on the counter and furrowed my brows.

He shrugged again, "By the way Kuni was acting...she must be his girlfriend or someone he wants to get serious with."

I glared at him and crossed my arms to my chest, "You know, you aren't making me feel any better Yamato." Instead, Yamato was adding fuel to the fire and was making me feel even worse about myself.

Yamato's eyes softened and after taking another drink from his glass he carefully set the object down and leaned over to place his larger hands on top of mine to comfort me. This Yamato was so much more different than the Yamato I had known since arriving in Tokyo, this Yamato was more affectionate and caring than he usually is made out to be,

"I'm sorry," He gently apologized and squeezed my hand before leaning closer,

"I-"

He was abruptly cut off by the sound of the bar door bell chimes ringing and both of us looked to see who had entered the bar.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized who had walked into the door,

"Kunihiko." I whispered in surprise and my eyes widened.

"K-Kuni..." Yamato's eyes widened as both of us suddenly realized he wasn't alone.

* * *

After spending the entire day with Hazuki, Kunihiko decided that it was finally time to bring her back to his bar, to show her his most favorite hobby and pastime. Thinking back to what had happened this morning, Kunihiko wondered if his lover/former but-not-really-niece was angry with him for leaving so suddenly without any reason at all. He wondered if she was even still there or had closed up the bar to go back home but hoped it was the former. Kunihiko couldn't wait to see her even though he vowed to himself that he would stay away from her.

Kunihiko led Hazuki up to the entrance to the bar but stopped himself in the window as he saw her and Yamato conversing with such serious faces at the bar. Hazuki gave Kunihiko a puzzled look but said nothing as Kunihiko watched the two through the window. Yamato was leaning over the bar and had his hand placed gently over her's...almost like he was comforting her about something. It was then that Kuni realized that she had an incredibly solemn look on her face when instant resentment towards Yamato filled Kunihiko's lungs.

'_Did Yamato do something to hurt her feelings? Why is he holding her hand_?' Feelings of jealousy captured Kunihiko's body and he suddenly had the urge to come barreling through the door to throw a seemingly inebriated Yamato out the door. "_How dare he come on to her? She's mine_!" Kunihiko blinked at that last instinctive caused thought and sighed in defeat. No, she was not his and couldn't be his. He couldn't bear to ruin her more than he had already done so.

"Kunihiko, didn't you want to show me your bar?" The feminine voice questioned softly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder in response to what she just witnessed as Kunihiko glared holes into the male's back at the bar.

"Yeah, come on in."

* * *

"Hey Yamato. Thanks for stopping by." Those were the first words Kunihiko decided to speak and they were directed towards the male in front of me. It was probably just my own personal observation that Kunihiko seemed incredibly ticked off at him as he said those words.

"N-No prob..." Yamato realized that he was in some kind of trouble and went back to his cold beer. Kunihiko had no idea that we followed him around today with the woman who was standing right behind him. He walked away from the woman and casually went behind the counter to where I was standing. I hoped that my face didn't resemble a fish as I was sure my jaw had dropped down to the floor,

"Did anything happen while I was out?" He asked me as I adverted my gaze away from him and tried to calm the pounding in my chest.

"Uh-" I squeaked and glanced over to Yamato for help.

"Something wrong?" Kunihiko crossed his arms and lifted a brow somehow knowing that there was something going on between Yamato and I that I didn't want to answer. I shook my head furiously and Kunihiko then turned to the woman whom was still standing unsure of herself by the door.

"Don't just stand there Hazuki, come and sit!" Kunihiko smiled towards her and I just want to push the woman back out the door. Any woman whom was vying for Kuni's affections instantly qualified as my enemy. How many more are out there? First that little prissy bitch Yoko and now this woman? Was the world just laughing as more obstacles were being thrown my way?

Kunihiko looked so happy as the woman took a seat at the counter a bar stool away from Yamato. She secured herself in the seat and then looked over towards me and smiled.

"Hello." Hazuki pleasantly greeted me with a warm grin.

"Welcome to Long Island." I gritted out through my own convincing smile and my arms latched onto one of the wood pieces on the bar out of sight as I clenched onto it, almost breaking it.

Hazuki then turned back to Kuni and pleasantly began to converse, "It's a lovely bar you have here."

'_Wait...how did she not know that Kuni had a bar? Has he just never had the chance to bring her here_?'

"Thanks." Kuni grinned with and sheepishly placed his arm behind his neck like he does when he becomes flustered.

"We don't normally get a lot of business," He explained, "just some regulars." He gestured towards Yamato who held up an arm in greeting.

"I just think it's so impressive that you can operate both a bar and a business like this. How do you find the time?"

Oh yes Hazuki, just inflate his ego like that...

"It's not all that impressive! I just do what I feel like!" Both of them laughed and Yamato scowled behind his beer glass.

"Oh, you're just being humble!" Hazuki pressed and Kunihiko blushed slightly.

"Do you want anything to drink Hazuki?" Kunihiko questioned as if he had forgot that Yamato and I were still right next to them.

"Sure, do you have hot chocolate?" She pulled her sweater that was draped over her shoulders closer to her body as a signal she was getting cold and needed something to warm her body back up.

"Yeah, let me get some for you!"

It was painfully obvious by the way they were talking to each other that they were extremely close. Kunihiko treats her so much more differently than he does anyone else. The way he looks at her, the way he speaks so gently...

I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to walk away before I would surely break down and pathetically begin to cry like a little girl. The two of them had a special connection that could easily be felt in the atmosphere. I turned away and maneuvered myself to slide behind Kuni to escape before quickly muttering,

"I'm going to go shopping for supplies..."

My body froze as Kunihiko grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving, "You don't have to." His strong grip on my wrist felt so much different from Yamato's, it was special.

"The only customers we are going to have tonight are the guys." He let my wrist go and finished his sentence, "We'll make do with what we have."

I refused to turn back to face him because I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back my tears if I did, "But...I think I should go out for a bit."

"Hey, Kunihiko, is she one of your staff members?" Hazuki questioned curiously, leaning on the counter to take a better look at me.

"Yeah,"

I turned back to see Kunihiko smiling with such warmth that my breath hitched in my lungs,

"She's staff, but she's also my niece." Aaaaand there went my hopes and dreams, flushed down back the toilet. '_So i'm really just his niece again, huh_.' Yamato sympathetically looked over towards me at that statement.

"Oh, so you're his niece." Hazuki looked at me with an even bigger smile.

I shook my head with a small convincing smile of my own, "No, I'm not _really_ his niece, we aren't technically related." My attempts at keeping my voice semi polite seemed to work.

"My name is Hazuki Matsuo, Kunihiko and I have been friends since college." She explained, still with a friendly look on her face, "It's so nice to meet you."

Friends. _Just friends_. The weight that had been on my heart seemed to vanish instantly, "I'm glad to meet you too." The first genuine smile of the day graced my lips as I gave a small bow to Hazuki in greeting.

Kunihiko placed his hand on my lower back, "You know how I had to go somewhere urgently this morning?"

My heart skipped a beat again as I looked up at Kuni, "Hazuki and I went to visit a college friend's grave together."

"Oh...I see..." Instant waves of guilt washed over me as I felt so terrible for following him around earlier with Yamato. Speaking of Yamato, he quickly decided it was time for him to leave to avoid questioning and urgently bid us a farewell before running off, no doubt to bother one of the guys.

"I'm so very sorry I called you up so suddenly." Hazuki's frown was directed towards Kunihiko, "But I'm sure that Shintaro was happy to see you." A sad smile found its way onto Hazuki's lips as she tightened her hold on her shawl.

"Yeah...maybe..." Kunihiko suddenly sounded melancholy and his voice trailed off.

Hazuki turned her attention towards me once more and began to explain for my sake, "The three of us used to study together at the campus library and we hung out a lot."

Kunihiko grinned as he apparently got lost in the vision of an old memory, "Yeah, although I used to fall asleep during our study sessions."

'_Yeah, that sounds like something Kuni would do..._'

Hazuki and Kunihiko continued to share stories with me about their college days yet every single time the name 'Shintaro' popped up, Kunihiko's expression would drop and he would begin to stare off into space like he felt guilty about something.

He never let his hand drop from my waist even minutes after Hazuki had decided to leave the bar and head to her hotel for the night. Kunihiko just stared into space with a sad expression,

"_I need to figure out what's wrong with him..._"

* * *

**I feel bad for cutting off the chapter right there, but you'll all understand when the next chapter is posted ;). _Now_ we know who Hazuki is! But why is Kuni sad about Shintaro? What about that annoying bitch Yoko? We aren't done with them yet!**

**Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope you all continue to post them! I love reading your feedback and hearing what you have to say. I'm so sad that I only have 8 reviews though! C'mon guys, I have at least 700 views to this story already! Review, review, review! This chapter is not edited so I apologize for any mistakes. **

**-Until next time!**

**~WindPretear**


	6. Make Me

**I apologize for the long gap between this update and the last, I was CONSUMED by my love for KakaSaku (Naruto) fanfiction and found some amazing chapter stories that I needed to finish before being able to focus on my own writing. Also, I've been finishing up some summer courses before the fall semester starts again in like...two weeks...*inserts facepalm*.**

**Thank you guys so, SO much for your thoughtful reviews! It makes me so happy to read all of your responses and take them into consideration when updating chapters. I have to say that I am not very thrilled with the way that the last chapter turned out because I felt like I didn't add in enough detail or emotion as I had wanted to and I was just focused on updating as quick as possible...i'll just have to edit it later. I will not be warning anymore when the lemons are going to occur in the chapters, they will just happen. ;) See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**With You**

**Chapter 6:**** Make Me****  
**

**(Episode 5)**

* * *

As per usual, around eight p.m. later that evening, the boys had shown up from their long, stressful days at work to relax and unwind at Long Island. Ever since Hazuki's departure, Kuni had taken a habit of avoiding me for the next few hours...that is until he heard Saeki's loud voice obnoxiously echo throughout the bar and Kuni crawled out of whatever hole he had burrowed into.

Yamato followed behind the lively as ever Saeki in to the bar, wearing that same scowl from earlier and his arms crossed to hug his chest snugly, "Damn, it's cold outside." Yamato muttered. He glanced around the room quickly with lightly hazed eyes and when our eyes met he slightly smiled in my direction. He slugged over to the bar stool he occupied earlier and plopped his ass down on the wooden chair ungracefully. My eyebrow cocked high up my brow as I observed his heavy and sluggish movements, '_He's still buzzed from all those beers_'.

I slanted my body over the counter inconspicuously so Saeki wouldn't take notice and scolded Yamato with a low voice so the others wouldn't become suspicious, "Yamato!" I hissed and snapped my finger, "You should be home in bed! Not here for _more_ alcohol!" I crossed my own arms and scolded the man in front of me like a mother scolding her child with my hip cocked to the side with attitude. Yamato just smirked and lifted a hand to touch a piece of hair that had fallen out of my face to tuck it behind my ear like he was my lover, "Who says that I'm here for more booze?" His charming crooked smile flashed his straight, white teeth.

Swatting his hand away I leaned back from the inebriated man and rolled my eyes at his strange antics. Now, I wasn't all too sure if he was messing with my head or if he was actually drunk. A movement in the door way caught my eye as more of the guys came into the hang out space, Ren stepped through the door with droopy eyes and a small yawn, rubbing the sleepiness away for good measure. Wearing his customary outfit of a un-tucked dress shirt and loosened tie, "It's so cold," He declared to no one in particular, "...I'm sleepy." Ren added as he too made his way for a bar stool to slouch over onto the counter as if he was going to take a nap. My inner self sweat dropped, '_I certainly wouldn't put **that** past Ren_.'

"Yeah, I'm chilled to the bone!" Saeki smirked and then winked in my direction as he sauntered his way behind the bar to stand in front of me, "Maybe you wanna help warm me up?" He suggested taking a hand of mine to his slender one and lifting my chin up towards him with the other. Before I could make a move to get Saeki and his flirty self away from me, Kunihiko had taken it upon himself to appear out of nowhere and stand over Saeki in dangerous wrath. The dark, scary aura emitting from Kunihiko must have chilled Saeki to the bone more than the cold air, for he immediately let go of my person and stepped away cautiously with his hands in front of him, sweat dripping from his brow.

"What have I told you about going behind the bar _Saeki_? Employees only." Kunihiko grunted as the anger dissipated and then playfully laughed at the appalling look on Saeki's face.

"Sorry Kuni," Saeki's emotions changed in a matter of seconds as he sighed dreamily and winked once again in my direction,

"I just couldn't help myself!" He finally added in a sing-song kind of voice and shrugged his shoulders with a carefree attitude. Saeki's flirting almost made me sick to my stomach even though I knew he was just joking around. The fact that the screenplay writer was making a pass at me in Kuni's presence while knowing my feelings towards the older man didn't sit well with me.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Saeki! One of these days Kuni is going to rip you to shreds!" Yuta commented freely as he filtered into the bar with Takao in step right behind him. Yuta's boyish look seemed even more child-like today than past days. He was in dire need of a hair cut and the loose fitting sweatshirt draped over his shoulders made his form seem smaller than it was. He shoved his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes with mirth at the scene of Kuni and Saeki groveling in front of him.

"Hey Kuni, can you make us something warm to eat?" Takao politely asked as he smoothed out his expensive looking jacket and quickly checked his cellphone for any messages before placing it back into his pocket where it had occupied previously. I glanced at Takao and gave him a real good look-over. Takao was a respectable sort of man, very quiet yet charming at the same time. For a guy who claims to be a lawyer, his soft spoken and gentle aura really made me second guess the fact he had to deal with all sorts of court cases every day through his job. It made me wonder why he had taken up law as a profession.

Kuni nodded in Takao's direction to signal that he had heard his request, "Of course, coming right up!" He ran his fingers through his purplish hair before tying it back into a low pony tail and walking to the kitchen. The smile that illuminated his face was so much more different than the smiles he was producing earlier, this made me feel like he was back to his normal self. He acted so much different in front of Hazuki when he was with me. That solemn expression that plagued his beautiful features as he talked with Hazuki about their college glory days still haunted my mind and made me want to figure out why he was acting the way he was.

"Hey." Yamato mumbled, trying to get my attention back to him as he leaned onto the counter with one elbow propped up. His action reminded me of how the "cool" kids acted back in junior high with their smooth body motions.

"Yes, Yamato?" This ought to be good, a drunk Yamato talking to me in front of all the guys, who knows what he will end up saying by the time everyone leaves. '_I could be so screwed.._'

"I-I'm sorry for the way I've been acting today..." He quickly explained with a slight pout and reddened cheeks, he avoided my gaze as he stared at the television with embarrassment written all over his face. He was being sincere and apologizing...it was just too sweet that my hostility towards him melted away. I had thought Yamato to be a man who closed himself off to others and yet here he was, concerned about the way I was feeling.

"It's no problem Yamato." I reassured him with a tiny smile dancing across my lips, the others forgotten for a brief moment.

A fist slammed down on the counter causing me to instantly jump back in surprise, my heart almost exploded from the sudden impact and sound. I tilted my head to the side to see Saeki pouting with his arms crossed like a child, "You're too close!" He barked.

"What are you going on about now, Saeki?"

"Keep away from her Yamato!" His pout increased ten fold and I slanted my eyes curiously towards Saeki. Even though Saeki claimed to be a "ladies man" and has written all of those steamy shows on television, he sure didn't appear to be the cool and collected screenwriter that he proclaimed to be.

"Shut up!" Yamato grunted in annoyance and then demanded that I get him a glass of the brand of beer he was drinking from earlier in the day. Hesitating at first then obeying his request, I turned around and grabbed a glass and filled it up with the liquid he had previously indulged. '_Note to self, only one glass for Yamato_. _He has had **way** too much to drink today._' I was not going to be held responsible for Yamato's eventual drunken tirades.

"You're trying to get close to her every chance you get!" My eyes widened at Yuta's frustrated declaration and hushed him quickly so that Kunihiko wouldn't catch wind of what he was babbling on about. If he heard anything that these idiots in front of me were babbling about concerning our relationship it would just make the situation a whole lot worse. I needed for him to fall for me, not the other way around!

"She already has feelings for someone else and you're here trying to make a move on her!" Yuta finished scolding Yamato and then he too asked for a beer. While I was at it anyway, I just decided to pour a glass for each one of the guys to save themselves the trouble of asking.

"Sharing secrets..." Ren lifted his head from between his rested arms and glared pathetically, his glare was the most affecting because of how sleepy he was.

"Whatever, you guys are idiots." Yamato rolled his eyes and took a drink from the glass I placed in front of him and I got a glimpse of déjà vu from earlier.

"Are you guys teasing my wife again?" Kunihiko joked as he brought out a large hot steaming bowl of nikujaga, a delicious beef and potato stew. Saeki was practically drooling from the aroma of the stew and the rest of the guys eyed it with hunger. Closing my eyes briefly, I took in the amazing smell and wished that he would cook like this at home instead of just saving his culinary skills for Long Island.

I watched as Kuni carefully took out a stack of bowls and began filling everyone a serving, including one for me. He was so calm and high spirited, so _different_ from earlier. A small grin played on his lips as he watched Saeki dive into his stew greedily. My insides melted from the happiness and contentment that Kuni radiated, he truly takes my breath away.

"Here you go." Kunihiko's offering snapped me out of my daze and I glanced down at the delicious food before me and then back up at the man who made it. His gaze was everywhere else but on me. My heart felt heavy and dragged alongside the ground when I walked, Kuni was still avoiding me at every turn, only interacting with me when he needs to.

My lips curl slightly into a smile and I notice a faint blush dusting Kuni's cheeks as he pushed the bowl in my direction.

"Thanks." I placed my hands lightly over his to accept the bowl and the warmth of our hands lingered for more than a few seconds. My fingers laced over his and gently pressed against his larger ones.

"Kuni, I just can't accept this." Saeki pouted once again, interrupting our brief moment of intimacy. I could feel the heavy throbbing of a vein pulsing in my forehead from Saeki's intrusion.

Kunihiko's eyebrow raises and my curiosity is at its peak when Saeki begins to make indistinguishable frustrated noises, what is Saeki going on about now?

"The two of you are like Beauty and the Beast." He finally whines with a jealous scowl on Kunihiko, his eyes narrowing into slits and his arms still crossed in front of his chest. He was leaning towards Kunihiko now with a furious aura almost visibly noticeable to the naked human eye.

Another grunt is heard to Saeki's side,"Hmph! Saeki's right! You aren't worthy of her." Yuta declares passionately and reaches his ice cold hand to place on my arm. Apologetically smiling towards the boyish man I shrugged his hand away lightly.

"Are you sure you want to be with Kuni?" Ren tilts his head in my direction with a serious gaze, his sleepiness completely forgotten.

"Umm..well, you guys understand that we aren't actually married...right?" I laugh it off with a blush and turn my head to the side so none of the guys can see my feelings plastered across my face. It was true that we aren't married...but a girl can dream right? That familiar pang pounded through my chest and constricted around my heart, "_It's not like Kuni would want to be married to me anyway...damn it! I have to stop being so pessimistic! What is wrong with me?! It's like my feelings are out-of-whack."_ Inwardly scolding myself, the sound of Takao's voice brought me away from my negative thoughts.

"Even though you two are in a fake marriage, I'm very envious of Kuni." Takao smiles brilliantly before taking a spoonful of his serving of nikujaga.

"Well, I don't accept this at all!" Yamato pouts, his face flushed from all the alcohol he has consumed. Yamato continued to glare bullets into Kunihiko's face while shoving mouthfuls of his stew into his pouty mouth and chewing obnoxiously.

Kunihiko placed his arm behind his neck and laughed all of their insults away like flushing them down a toilet, "...If you're so jealous of me, you should try to become more of a man like me!"

At that statement everyone fell silent and my face flushed so hot that I was positive it was a temperature that could roast marshmallows. My heart beat was steadily increasing and I shifted my body weight between each of my legs at the sudden silence.

Yamato snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I'm the real man!"

"To be like you...would reduce my image!" Everyone, including myself, laughed along with Saeki's bold yet playful statement against the owner of the sports bar.

* * *

By the time Kunihiko and I closed Long Island for the night it was 11:30 and I was exhausted from all of the crazy situations the day had thrown towards me. From following Kunihiko earlier with Yamato as my companion, meeting Hazuki, and then dealing with all of the guys later in the night tired me out to the point where I was sure that I would fall asleep the moment I had my head on a pillow back at Kuni's apartment. The moment that the boys had left, Kunihiko became as silent as a mouse and refused to make any kind of eye contact or attempt at a conversation towards me. It honestly hadn't surprised me, he was trying to put on a show in front of his friends to avoid any suspicion or questioning. The only one who knew what was really going on was Yamato, and I was fairly certain he would keep our adventure a secret from the others.

Walking down the darkened street, the street lamps and shop signs illuminated in a softened glow against the harshness of the sky above. Compared to day time, there were hardly any people on the road except for the few seen walking into and out of nearby bars and nightclubs. A peaceful, chilly breeze whipped my hair around my face as I tried to keep it from getting too messed up by running my fingers to comb the loose tresses back. Kuni walked silently beside me with an air of indifference, refusing to utter a single syllable and keeping his eyes straight ahead.

I watched him closely out of the corner of my eye, his body was rigid as we headed home and he appeared to be lost in thought. Stepping closer to him, I could feel the manly warmth radiating off his body and tried my best to not latch onto his side to greedily use the heat to combat the chill from the air. Could we ever be at a point together where we would be able to walk along the street, hand in hand, arm in arm, bodies huddled close like lovers? Was this even a plausible thought?

Minutes passed before we arrived back at home, safe and warm. Entering into the darkened apartment, I allowed my eyes to drift closed as the fragrance hanging in the air calmed my nerves and washed the worries of the day away. The tension in my muscles faded as I took in the scent of the place, it smelled exactly of Kuni, masculine and mysterious.

I took the liberty of flipping on the light switches, illuminating the space more so than the twinkling lights of the city which sparkled through the large windows while Kunihiko locked the door and placed his jacket on the coat rack to the left side of the door.

_'Still not talking to me, huh?'_

"If you don't mind, is it alright if I go take a bath?"

Kunihiko turned around to look at me quizzically before avoiding my eye contact once again, probably surprised that I had asked him instead of just going to the bathroom.

"Go ahead." His voice sounded tense but his body relaxed as he carefully took a seat on the couch as I headed towards the bedroom. Throwing my clothes off into a small pile, I hopped into the shower to wash the grime off my body. I felt like I stood there under the steamy, heated water for hours until I got the courage to step out of the shower and slink a towel over my drenched body. I had a plan to seduce Kuni, but after the kind of day we both had, I wasn't all to confident that I would be able to warm him up to me tonight.

Walking over to the mirror in the bathroom I ran a few fingers through my wet tresses as I observed my reflection in the glass. After a silent pep talk to myself, I stepped out of the bathroom still clad only in a towel and headed towards the living room where I had left Kuni earlier.

When I stepped through the threshold, I saw him flipping through an old photo album with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I snuck up behind him and knew he was startled when he slightly jumped and closed the book quickly, leaning his head back to stare at me with wide eyes.

Instead of answering my question he looked away from me and rubbed his nose in embarrassment, "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Giggling I gripped the towel and countered his question again with a sly edge to my voice, "Why were you looking at pictures of us?"

Kunihiko still didn't look at me but sighed and reluctantly opened the album back up to the page he was on. I instantly recognized the picture he pointed to, it was taken the day after kindergarten had ended and Kunihiko's high school had let out for the summer. Both of us were still wearing school uniforms but I noticed I was crying and Kunihiko was trying to console me. I remembered that I had hit my head at the local park after tripping on the edge of a sandbox as I tried to catch Kunihiko from running away from me.

"You know, it's your fault that I have this scar on my hairline. It happened when I tripped over the ledge running after you when you started to leave the park without me. It never fully healed."

Kunihiko smirked and leaned back hesitantly to part my hair and see the small pink mark right below my hairline. "It's not too bad." He commented nonchalantly and then went back to the picture book to look back at the photo.

"What if no one wants to marry me because of my scar?" Bending down to Kunihiko's ear I let the tremors from my hushed question glide through the opening. The damp towel wrapped around my naked form that had soaked up the excess water from my shower was beginning to slide down my body as my form was leaned over behind Kuni whom now sat up rigid straight on the couch. Excitement began to coarse through my veins ending in a frenzy down at the bundle of nerves between my thighs and shooting back up again. I needed Kunihiko to touch me. And _badly_.

* * *

This was dangerous, _very dangerous_ territory and Kunihiko was treading on a fine, _fine_ line. The moment that her soft hands began rubbing soothing circles on his upper back and shoulders he knew that he was in for more trouble if she didn't stop soon. Constantly, for the past couple of days he told him self, over and over again how wrong it was to be with her, how bad he was for wanting her. A shaky breath escaped past his lips at the knowledge that she was only wearing a towel on the other side of the couch right behind him, _and nothing else_. Kunihiko's focus tried to remain on the picture album opened on his lap but all his attention melted away at the warm heat flowing off the woman hunched over behind him.

"Well? What happens if no one wants to marry me because of the scar?" She softy purred, repeating the question as her slender fingers teasingly ran through his hair to release his wavy dark hair from the hair tie. Kunihiko's eyes closed at the calming sensation happening on his scalp.

Kunihiko's mouth slightly parted to respond with a witty comeback but no words came out, "_I don't trust my voice right now..._" He inwardly groaned as heard the fluttering of the towel she had just let go drop to the floor with a plop.

"What's the matter Kuni?" She continued her actions upon his person and ran her fingers down his front to caress his abdomen and pressed her perky breasts against the back of his head.

"We can't do _this_." Kunihiko's following moan contradicted his claims to want to stop.

"And why not? I know you want me." She licked her lips in anticipation and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Which is all the more reason why we can't do this." His breath hitched in his throat as she quickly flicked the album from his lap on to the floor and revealed the large tent pressing against his pants.

"Your body's response tells me otherwise." Her whisper and next actions caused him to physically begin to tremble and almost forget his name. In a matter of moments she flipped her naked body over and maneuvered herself over the couch to straddle his lap, her pert nipples poking themselves inches away from his face. Her legs wrapped themselves around his torso as she sat herself up straight on his lap and gripped his rock hard shoulders. Kunihiko instinctively jerked his hips up against hers, his large bulge of arousal pressing up against the glistening heat between her naked thighs.

"Ungh!" Her head rolled back, eyelids closed, and a small moan of pleasure sounded through Kunihiko's ears as he watched the woman on top of him arch her back and grind back down on his hardened length trying to escape its confines. He gritted his teeth and place his hands on her water slicked hips, bringing her back down on him again. '_Someone up there must have it out for me..."_ Kunihiko silently swore at the invisible forces whom were testing his limits.

Her mischievous look should have warned him for what was to come next but he wasn't in the right state of mind to care. The rest of his sanity melted away the moment she reached for the waistband of his pants and quickly pulled them off along with his boxer shorts to free the straining erection.

"I can't make any promises that I'll be able to stop-is this what you really want?" Kunihiko's raspy voice turned into unintelligible grunts as her hand brushed against his cock. She took the long, hard length in her hand and ran her fingers gently from base to the bulging tip.

"Of course this is what I want. It's also what you want too." She shifted down to the floor as he stayed on the couch with his legs spread open. "Don't make me stop." And with that Kunihiko swore in five different languages as he felt his dick totally engulfed by her mouth. She brushed her fallen hair back away from her face and bobbed her head up and down repeatedly on his huge cock, gagging ever so slightly from the size of his shaft.

Kunihiko didn't know how much more of this he could take, he watched with half-lidded eyes as his length disappeared and rapidly reappeared every time she moved her head. Her wanton moans provided pleasurable vibrations and the added stimulation of her hand fondly the base of him was becoming too much to handle.

_"Why do I continue to fight this, again?"_ Kunihiko wasn't sure if he could comprehend this thought ever again. Not with the way she was making him feel. His groin jerked back into her wet mouth in response to her ministrations.

Right when Kunihiko thought he was going to loose it, she released his cock with a loud plop and a sly grin on her face. His eyes widened at the boldness of her move and horrible throbbing she left him feeling, denying him of his release.

"Come here." Kunihiko's sensual request had her interest peaked with surprise as she was certain that he wouldn't play along with her. He pulled her back onto his lap easily from her smaller built frame and groped her ass with both his hands causing her to gasp.

Kunihiko smirked at her reaction and took a nipple in his mouth and bit down ever so slightly.

"I thought you-said-you-didn't-want-to-do-this?" The hot pleasure building in her belly was overpowering and she glided his dick covered in her fluids over the damp folds of her pussy.

Kunihiko groaned at the slick wetness their bodies were producing and squeezed her ass cheeks harder in his large hands, "I changed my mind."

The pressure building in his cock was becoming way too much to handle and slid himself into her tight, wet heat.

"Ohhh, _Kuni_!" She cried out in sheer bliss at the feeling of being filled to the hilt. He lifted her hips up and plunged her back down on his cock, all the way to the hilt. Repeating the motions over and over again he released his hold on her hips and placed them on either side of her face, molding their lips together in a sloppy kiss. She held herself steady by using his shoulders as leverage and ground herself onto him as he continued to thrust himself up into her with wild abandon.

"Ugh, fuck yes." He pulled their bodies closer to one another and their chests rubbed against the other with each movement. Her nakedness against his still clothed covered torso. "You're so _fucking tight._" He grunted with an extra hard jerk of his hips for emphasis as her pussy contracted his cock tightly between their silken walls. The couch cushions squeaked under them but neither seemed to notice or even care, the floors and walls were so well insulated that they didn't have to worry about being quiet during their sexual relations.

The sight of the woman whom he had previously seen as his _former_ niece bouncing up and down repetitively on his vein covered dick was too much for him and felt the familiar clenching of his sac that signaled his pending release.

"OH! Kuni! Oh FUCK, I'm going to-AH!" Gasping as much oxygen as she could filter through her mouth before spots covered her vision and her tight walls contracted tightly against his rigid cock, shamelessly still bouncing up and down in his lap as she rode out her orgasm.

The tightness became too much for him and he released himself right with her, "Ah, shit." His head rolled back in ecstasy as his thrusts became erratic and white hot seed spurted into her depths with each twitch of his hips in sweet release. Filling her up to the brim with his seed and then some,with each spurt he grunted, moaned, and when done, both collapsed on each other in contented bliss.

* * *

**Apologizes for any mistakes, I will edit this later ;) As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one!**

**~WindPretear**


End file.
